Hearts in time
by Lancetheflamesniper
Summary: A man from another universe has been dreaming about a mysterious green haired woman unaware that she's dreaming of him too. All this and more Read on!
1. Chronos's gift

Disclaimer  
I don't own sailor Moon Naoko Takeuchi, anime diva supreme does. Matt Belongs to himself and I had to beg to get   
permission to borrow him. Lance and Wraith I made up myself so ask me before using them.  
A few bits of warning. I'm using North American names save for Trista. I DON'T think that name fits her, and besides   
Setsuna sounds kinda pretty ^_^. As is the case in Japan, Amara and Michelle are a couple in this work...Not Cousins!  
  
Hearts in Time: part one Cronos's gift  
by   
Lance the Flamesniper  
Lance Jayd woke up in a cold sweat. "Why!? Why do I dream about that woman!?" Up until a few years ago he'd been an   
average college student. Then the dreams started. He would be on a the platform of a building, dressed in a weird green armor, Katana   
at his side. Beneath him was a riot of combat as war was waged. Then she appears. Tall and elegant with long dark green hair and   
magenta eyes. She would, he imagined, inspire lust in any man who saw her. She leans her head on his shoulder and then the dream ends.  
  
Lance ran his hand through his sand colored hair. He'd needed to talk to someone after the first week of the dreams. Going to his   
family had seemed like a good idea, at first. His reward however, was a month of psychiatric attention. So then he opted to tell his two friends   
Matt Blackheart and Wraith Wills. The two had listened to his tale but had no idea how to help.  
  
In frustration he turned to the internet. He asked people in past life chats rooms as well as rooms full of dream interpreters. All he'd   
gotten for his trouble was a lot of laughing at him. Then one day all that changed.... An e-mail signed simply Chronos.  
  
I know what you seek and who as well. Do you have what it takes to defy the will of time? I will contact you in two days to find out. Chronos.  
  
Lance had blinked in surprise at this mysterious e-mail. Who was Chronos? And more importantly, what did this person have to do with the   
mysterious dream? Two nights later he got his answer. He's been surfing the net when a chat window suddenly popped up. The name in the message   
box was Chronos.  
  
"I know what you seek and who as well," The message read.  
  
"So you say," Lance typed.  
  
"Do you have what it takes to defy the will of time?"  
  
"Perhaps I do. What do you mean by that?" Countered Lance.  
  
"If I give you the means to find the one your dreams show you, do you have the guts to use it?"  
  
Lance felt his adrenaline surge. "You're playing a dangerous game with me, I don't appreciate being teased."  
  
"Who's teasing you? I'm offering you what you seek."  
  
"A woman who I've only seen in my dreams? Someone more than likely not real? And you say you aren't teasing me? Right!" Lance countered   
again as he pointed the cursor to the close box. However he paused when the last post came up.  
  
"Are you tired now Lance? Tired of scorn? Tired of not belonging? Yes, I know all about you. For twenty three years you've been alone. Did you   
ever wonder about that? Why no matter who you went out why things never worked out? It's because SHE is your destiny."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Lance typed.  
  
"I am the one who can give you the way to break the bonds of time and space. A way to get what your heart hungers for."  
  
"I'm listening..." Lance Typed. And listen he did....  
  
******   
Setsuna woke up with a gasp, her sheets wrapped around her nude form. She'd dreamt of him again. The man that seemed so familiar to her. He was   
tall with sand colored hair and peircing blue eyes. Always clad in dark green with a black trench coat on. She knew she knew him from somewhere and that their   
last meeting had been a sad one. But other than that she couldn't remember his name. It was the most frustrating thing to have happen in all six thousand years   
she had been watching the Timegate.  
  
Setsuna sighed and glared bleary eyed at the clock on her endtable. Midnight. She'd only been asleep two hours and the dreams were starting again. She   
knew from expirience that they'd keep going all night. And from the sounds coming from next door, so would Amara and Michelle. For the trillionth time she wondered   
why she switched rooms with Hotaru, but she also could now understand why Hotaru had been so happy to do so. Fortunately, no one could say Setsuna Meioh was   
unprepared. She opened a drawer in the endtable and produced a set of earplugs.  
After firmly pluging her world into silence she laid back down and stared at the ceiling. after several minutes she drifted off to a semi-peaceful slumber.  
  
********  
"Are you sure about this?" Matt asked for the eighth time. Lance had called them to an old ballfield at nearly midnight for this "adventure of a lifetime..."  
"You want me to be honest or reassuring?" Lance answered.  
"Honest," Matt said  
"No."  
"Thank you SO much?" Matt stated with a sigh.  
"Let's just get this over with! I'm missing Leno!" Wraith Growled.  
"Wouldn't want that," Lance smirked.  
Lance closed his eyes as the other two joined hands as the mysterious Chronos instructed. "I call upon the power of Elysion in it's eternal slumber! Grant   
this summoner and his allies this boon. I ask you to break the binding of time and space and deliver us to the realm of my heart's desire!"  
For a moment, nothing happened. Matt was about to say I told you so, but before he could speak a breeze began to blow, the sky clouded up. The clouds   
parted slightly as a green light shined down on them.  
"What th-" Wraith exclaimed as the three disappeared.  
A few moments later they were in an ally.  
"W-what the Hell!?" Matt exclaimed looking around.  
Lance looked out of the allyway. "I'll be...IT WORKED! WE'RE HERE!"  
"What worked? We're where?" Wraith asked finally finding his voice.  
"In Japan. In another world's Japan."  
"Oh...We're in...JAPAN!?" Matt exclaimed...  
"Exactly where I meant to go," Lance said as he began to get pale....  
"Lance?" Both his friends ask.  
Just then Lance collapsed on the ground, his body shaking as what looked like green lightning coursed over his body. In a twinkling the attack was over.  
"What was that?!" Wraith exclaimed as Lance got to his feet.  
"I don't know. I'm fine now..." Lance intoned as he adjusted his sword belt.  
"Why'd you bring that old thing?" Matt said blandly.  
"I dunno, I thought it would be useful."  
*****  
Setsuna sat bolt upright in her bed. Something had happened somewhere in Tokyo. It felt like something had just fell into place. Though as of late things had   
been far from peaceful. There was a mysterious force summoning up Youmas that were causing terror all over the place and now this strange disturbance. Still the   
signal light on her communicator wasn't flashing so there was no attack yet. Setsuna Sighed to clear her mind then laid down once again. A few moments before she   
went to sleep she made a note to check out that strange feeling in the morning.   
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Trial by fire

Disclaimer: I own Lance Jayd and Wraith Wills. Everyone else belong to either themselves or Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Hearts in Time: Trial by fire  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
"Okay let me see if I understand. You go on line looking for past lives and dream interpretations and instead you   
find some freak named Chronos," Matt began.  
"So far so good," Lance said as he sharped his Katana. That was all he's done since getting into the hotel and it   
was starting to annoy both Matt and Wraith.  
"So then this Chronos gives you some freaky story about the girl of your dreams being in the city of Tokyo, Japan   
on some freaky parallel world?" Wraith cut in.  
"Right again," Lance said.  
"So then you ask how this person knew that. This person tells you it doesn't matter and gave you this weird spell.   
And you decide to use it without being sure where you'd be if this thing worked?" Matt added.  
"Yep," Lance replied as he looked down the blade of his sword.  
"So then as if endangering yourself isn't bad enough, you decide to drag Matt and myself into this?" Wraith finished.  
"That about sums it up," Lance concluded as he sheathed his blade.  
"Okay so that leaves just one question," Wraith stated.  
Lance favored him with a patient look. "That being?"  
"ARE YOU ON CRACK OR JUST FREAKIN' MENTAL!?" Matt yelled.  
"Geez Matt calm down," Wraith soothed. "I'm just as upset as you are, but screaming at him isn't going to help."  
"Maybe I am crazy but I did this as much for Matt as I did me," Lance said quietly.  
"What?!" The two exclaimed.  
"I didn't stutter. Matt, your destiny is to be found here too. Wraith I brought you with us because, well, we needed a third   
person to get here and I'll need you to tell our families what happened here."  
"You say that like you aren't coming back," Wraith said catching the serious tone of his friend's voice.  
"I won't be. Either I find her or I don't, but either way I won't be going back," Lance said so quietly it was almost like he'd not   
spoken at all.  
****  
"No offense Suna, but you look like Hell," Amara stated as she and Michelle sat down at the breakfast table.  
"I didn't sleep well last night," Suna said sheepishly. "I sensed a strange occurance last night."  
"A strange occurance?" Michelle asked her voice turning serious in a heart beat.  
Setsuna nodded. "It was like what I feel when the Timegate is in trouble but it isn't. I checked already."  
"Was it a Youma attack somewhere?" Amara asked. Youmas had been attacking people recently but no one knew who was   
guiding them or why. Fortunately these Youmas were fairly weak, weak enough that the Scouts could face them alone or with a partner.  
"Not to my knowledge. I'm not sure what it was but I'm going to go see Raye at her Temple. Together we'll figure this out," Setsuna   
said with a smile.  
****  
"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?!" Matt fairly screeched.  
"Funny, I didn't know reading mangas made you deaf," Wraith retorted.  
"They don't," Lance replied, his tone suggesting that there was no time for levity. "We're going to be here a while so we'll need money.   
That being the case I think we should go out and get jobs."  
"B-but I don't speak Japanese!" Matt responded.  
"Neither do the people on this world apparently," Wraith dryly replied. "Everyone we've spoke to so far speaks English."  
"Actually, Wraith, we're speaking Japanese, or at least it sounds like Japanese to the people here. It sounds like English to us because   
that's the language that we learned to speak."  
"And how is this translation happening?" Matt asked.  
"And even more importantly how do you know it's happening?" Wraith added skeptically.  
"Do I look like an information desk to either of you? I just...kinda know," Lance answered as he ran his hand through his sand colored hair.   
He was starting to look pale again....  
Without any warning at all, his body began to twitch and jerk violently. His friends watched on helplessly as Emerald hewed lightning snaked   
over his frame as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Just as quickly as it started the attack ended.  
"Man, we got to get you to a doctor!" Matt's panic ridden voice intoned.  
"And tell 'em what bright boy? 'Oh we're from a parallel world. Our friend here has been having strange attacks where he jerks violently and is   
covered with what looks like lightning. Can you help us?' They'd help us right into strait jackets," Wraith intoned in a cold tone.  
"But these attacks.. ," Matt began.  
"Are not important," Lance cut in. "They're my problem and I'll deal with them. But right now we need jobs so I suggest we start looking."  
The other two look at him then nodded. As the three left the room Lance sighed, softly. The attack was stronger than the first one, but with each   
jolt he felt more and more in tune with the world he was in. He only hoped he got attuned before the attacks killed him.  
****  
Setsuna smiled sadly as she walked in on Raye. The reason for the sadness of her smile came from watching Raye untangle herself from her fiance,   
Chad. Chad had been a pillar of strength for Raye since her Grandfather died. He'd become very centered in his stay at the temple even going as far as to   
allow Raye's grandfather to train him in the martial arts. Most people knew the REAL reason he stayed was because of the sharp tongued shinto priestess   
whom had stolen his heart.  
"Setsuna! What are you doing here?" Raye asked as she adjusted her robes. "You Amara and Michelle rarely visit."  
Setsuna started walking toward the Sacred fire forcing Raye to follow suit. I sensed a disturbance in time last evening and was wondering if you had   
had any similar insights."  
"I'm sorry Setsuna, but I haven't had any insights like that. There weren't even any youma sightings last night," Raye said but catching the look on   
the timeless Senshi's face made her continue. "If you think it'll help we can go ask the sacred fire."  
"That will be helpful," Setsuna affirmed with a nod.  
*****  
Chad punched the wall gently in irritation. He Hated having private time with Raye interrupted. But since she was now going to be giving a fire reading,   
he decided he should probably do some work too. For the last two months they'd been trying to find a new live-in assistant. Raye's friends had been helping   
part time, but there was no way any of them could live on the temple grounds or do the day to day things that required the type of full time attention Chad   
himself used to give. It wasn't a lack of effort on her friends' part. It was mostly due to them already having jobs and college to attend to.   
Unfortunately there hadn't been too many takers. Reguardless, it was surprising to Chad to find a man with blue eyes, sand colored hair and sword   
sheathed Samurai style at his waist sitting on the steps.... reciting?  
  
"Upon the path of time untold, stands a goddess against the cold. Alone she watches, alone she frets. A lone reminder of a past, that all but some   
forgets. She watched a princess great with Earthly mate, in kingdoms of the stars. She saw it all, the rise and fall. Leaving ashes and one to recall. And in   
the conflagration came her eternal fate, as in that last battle she was torn away from her mate. Alone she stands, watching the sands. Longing for one to be   
near her. But Chronos lies as tears she cries. While her lover watches, always out of reach. Disappearing in sparks of dreams, when just her touch is all he   
needs."  
"Sad poem man," Chad said as the man jumped. "Sorry."  
"No problem I was just resting from walking up those steps. There must a tousand there," The man replied.  
"Actually there's only eight-hundred fifty-six," Chad stated then added when saw the quizzical look,"I used to have to sweep them once a week."  
"Sounds peaceful."  
"Around here? Yeah, I suppose it is. Are you someone looking for peace?"  
"I am one who seeks something, yes. However, I heard you needed someone to work on the temple grounds, pruning and cleaning mostly. Is that job   
still open?"  
"Yeah. There hasn't been many people asking about it."  
"Most of them probably see the stairs and faint."  
Chad laughed at that. "Probably more true than I'd like to admit. You want the job?"  
"I wouldn't have walked all the way up here if I hadn't."  
*****  
Setsuna sat as Raye chanted before the fire. For the life of her, she'd never figured out exactly how the fire reading worked. She'd always guessed that   
the fire was merely a focus for the fire senshi's ESP ability. Either way nothing seemed to be happening. However she felt that something was nearby, something   
that was pullng at the edges of her reason.  
"Something's nearby... A man with blue eyes. Sandy blonde hair. His body is young but with an old soul..," Raye mumbled unaware that the person she   
described was just approaching the Sacred fire room. As he drew abreast the closed door the Sacred fire flared reavealing to Raye strange images of combat but   
also of fierce passion. Loyalty and love spoiled by loss and loneliness. Shockingly it was images of Setsuna and the blonde haired man that conveyed these.   
Raye's eyes snapped open as her breathe caught in her throat. "Wow..."  
"What is it? What happened?"  
"I just learned more about your personal life than I ever wanted," Raye said with a shakey smile. Just then a terrified scream reached Raye's ears. "That   
sounds like Chad...."  
******  
The tour of the temple had been going well when a cat-like humanoid dove out of a tree, tackling Chad. Instinctively Lance dove for cover as Raye came   
charging into the clearing. With Setsuna not far behind. Chad was out cold and the monster was about three second from killing him. Raye knew what to do...  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Planet power!"  
The two senshi stood glaring at the beat when the monster attacked. Most of the Youmas were easy to beat, it was like most of them lacked intelligence.   
This one wasn't the same. It blasted past the Senshi leaving claw marks on them as it passed. Sailor Pluto clutched her arm as another entity jumped from the   
bushes in time to shear the cat-thing's long claws off but not fast enough to avoid getting in Sailor Mars's line of fire.  
"Mars Flamesniper!" The fire senshi yelled as bolt of fire flew at both savior and monster.   
Lance's Katana moved to block the shot as the sword began to glow dark green. Wh-what's going on here? Lance thought as the blade absorbed the firey   
blast.  
Lance, use that gift that I gave you when you were made one with this world... A strange voice intoned...  
Lance nodded the words coming clear to his mind. "Celestial blade....Slash!"  
With that the glowing green Katana divided the cat-beast as Lance dove back into the bushes.  
Setsuna stared at the bushes in disbelief. Th-that looked like the guy from my dreams....But what's he doing here?  
******  
"Ow! My head!" Chad groaned as he woke up.  
"Easy Chad," Raye intoned. As both she and Setsuna powered down before he noticed them as scouts. "You must have tripped."  
"Where's the guy I hired?" Chad asked.  
"A guy you hired?" Setsuna asked   
"That would be me," Lance replied as he entered the clearing.  
"And just WHERE did you go...Who are you anyway?" Raye asked remembering all too well that this strange swordsman used a magic attack.  
"I was looking for a first aid kit," Lance replied lifting said kit to be seen. "As for who I am. I'm Lance Jayd. Chad has hired me to do day to day work."  
"I see," Setsuna replied quietly though apparently catching Lance's attention. She watched him visibly gasp then move toward her deliberately.  
"Who is this stunning beauty?" Lance asked as something akin to recognition flashed in his eyes at her sight.  
"I'm Setsuna Meioh," She replied all the while blushing at his compliment and offering him her hand.  
Lance firmly gripped her hand then kneeled and planted a kiss on it. "Setsuna, an enchanting name. I would like to learn more about you. Would you like to   
have dinner with me some time?"   
Setsuna wasn't sure what to say. She hadn't had a date in several thousand years. The though that this strange man was interested in her, plus the fact that   
he was a man she'd seen in her dreams flattered her as well as had a strange affect on her heart. "Yes. I would be honored to be seen with such a hansom man."  
Now it was Lance's turn to blush. Phone numbers were exchanged Then Suna went on her way. "If you would be so kind as to show me to my room, I'd like   
to get settled in," Lance replied.  
******  
Setsuna laid on her bed with a strange, dreamy look on her face. The look troubled Hotaru who been the only one home when the timeless one had returned.  
"Aunt 'Suna?" She asked tentatively.  
"Yes Hotaru?" Setsuna asked as she looked at the teenage girl at her door.  
"You seem very happy, did you have something good happen to you?"  
Setsuna smiled. "Im not sure if it was something good or not, but I'll find out soon."  
  
  
TBC 


	3. Shocking Developments

Hearts in time part three: Shocking developments  
by  
Lance The Flamesniper  
  
Matt Blackheart sat in a booth at the Crown Arcade's cafe. He and Wraith had been walking around for three hours. Neither of   
them had any idea where their associate Lance Jayd was nor could they guess at how he was doing.  
"Man this sucks!" Matt growled.  
"I wouldn't go that far. At least this instant translation thing seems to still be working," Wraith drawled.  
"Which is something we are not doing. WE haven't had any luck at finding a job."  
Just then who should wander in but their errant friend. It was a strange visage at first until it dawned on them as to what was   
different. He looked so strange because he happened to be smiling.  
"And exactly what is your problem?" Wraith asked as that exceptionally sugary appearance started to irk him.  
"Yeah, if you get and more sacarine I'm going to get cavities!" Matt added.  
"Nothing really," Lance replied his smile getting even bigger, much to the irritation of his partners.  
"Yeah right!" Matt snapped.  
"Come one man if you got any more cheery I'd have to kill you on principle. Now fess up!" Wraith snarled.  
"All right, no need for violence," placated still smiling Lance. "I got a job and a date on the same day."  
"WHAT?!" Both men fairly screamed.  
"Yep I got a job working as a caretaker for the Cherry Hill Temple and who should I run into there but literally the girl of my   
dreams."  
"You have GOT to be kidding," Wraith stated.  
"Nope she's real alright. Right down to the green hair and lovely magenta eyes," Lance replied with a tone that boardered on day   
dreamy.  
"Okay stop it," Matt said.  
"Stop what?" Came Lance's reply.  
"Stop with that love sick looks. No woman can possibly be that good looking," Came Matt's tart reply.  
As if to contradict him, a tall girl around the age of twenty walked into the Cafe. She had brown hair sparlking green eyes and a   
figure that spoke of hours a day spent working out. She was dressed in a long sleeved black shirt paired with a light green skirt and matching   
shoes. She had her brown hair up in pony tail held in place with a bolo-style hair tie.  
"That, is one beautiful woman," Matt said as his mouth suddenly went dry.   
Lance could only smile in amusement at his friend as Fate once more began dealing in his favor.  
  
******  
"No! No! NO!" The dark lord Necros roared as Chronos once more claimed one of his peices. "Curse you Chronos and your sneaky   
ways!"   
Chronos smiled. The game which looked a lot like a role playing game dye to the various peices made to resemble people and youmas,   
had been going on for Millenia. Each time Chronos, who wasn't always nice to his peices managed to get the upper hand. The endgame was   
coming and with it would be the reconing that Necros so dearly deserved.   
"It's not my fault that my newest peice is so strong," The master of time replied. "Nor is it my fault that his support peices are equally strong."  
"We'll just SEE about that!" Necros growled as he summoned yet another Youma to go after the peice called Lance Jayd.  
  
*****  
  
Lance leaned in close beside Matt's head watching what Matt was looking at. Gravity had already pulled his hapless friend's jaw slightly toward   
the floor and his eyes seemingly was frozen in the open position as he'd not blinked since the girl came in.  
Wraith, naturally, was the first to say something. "You know if you don't move soon, your face will stick that way..."  
"Lance, tell Wraith to kindly shut up," Matt said as continued to stare.  
"You know buddy, staring is really rude," Lance said an amused smile twitching at the corners of his lips.  
"Then what do you suggest I do?" Matt snapped.  
"Well why not going and introducing yourself, like a civilized person would?" came Lance's simplistic retort.  
"Are you INSANE!? I can't do that!" Matt replied, sounding as if the very idea was terrifying.  
"Why not?" Wraith replied.  
"Look at her you morons! She's beautiful. If I ask her out her boyfriend or husband will beat me up!"  
"Uhm Matt," Lance began. "She's alone."  
"The moment I go over there Some man will appear and pummel me."  
"If you don't go over there I'M going to pummel you," Wraith said, his voice dropping to a meanacing growl.  
Still Matt Balked. Until Lance got to his feet...  
"W-what are you doing Lance?!" Matt screached.  
"I'm going to walk up to that young woman and point her over here. From there, you are on your own."  
"Y-you Can't!" Matt said his mind racing at warp speed.  
"Watch me," Lance retruned, his voice taking on that iron edge that matched his sword skills.  
Matt wanted to call Lance's bluff, but he knew Lance didn't bluff. That being the case Matt watched as each step took him closer to the woman who   
had seized his attention...  
  
*****  
  
Lita's day had been rather relaxing. She'd not had to fight a youma or had a souffle fall flat all day. She'd slipped in the Crown Arcade for a light snack   
before heading home. Mina had offered to go out dancing with her later in the evening, however, something had told her she should probably decline the offer.   
When she got to the Arcade there was a cluster of men who couldn't have stood out more if they tied in one of the booths. Still they seemed harmless enough.   
Especially the one with staring problem. Still despite the apparent lack of manners he looked kinda cute...  
Just then she caught one of them get up out the corner of her eye. It was the man with the sand colored Hair. For a moment he looked as if he was vaguely   
familiar in a hazy way but she dismissed that as the man began to walk toward her. In a few moments he was right beside her.  
"Hello ma'am," He said. His voice was smooth and measured with a slight richness.  
"Hello," She answered.  
"My name's Lance Jayd, my friends and I are new to the area."  
"I'm Lita Kino. I'm pleased to meet you."  
"Likewise. My friend Matt there couldn't help but notice that you are a very beautiful girl."  
Lita looked the man named Lance over. She'd heard that line used before as a pickup line. However, one look into those blue eyes and she knew he was   
being honest. "So why are you over here talking if your friend thinks I'm so attractive."  
"Do you want the honest answer or for me to be nice?"  
"Honest."  
"He was afraid your boyfriend or husband would pummel him for talking to you."  
At that Lita laughed. "He has no fear of that, I'm very much single at the moment."  
"Quite the shame then, that my friend is rather shy," Lance sighed. "He is interested in you though."  
"I guess I could go over and introduce myself," Lita said as she got out of her chair.  
  
*****   
Amara Ten'ou stared in disbelief at the dazed look on Setsuna's face. It was an odd look, at least to those who knew her. She'd gone through battles that   
would have broken normal people without flinching. Apparently though something had happened during the day that she wasn't prepared for.  
"You okay Suna?" Amara asked her normal image as a hard case dropping momentarily.   
"I'm not sure..." Suna answered.  
"How can you not be sure if your okay or not?" Michelle ask as she joined her partner in questioning.  
"Michelle, I went to the Cherry hill Temple today and there was a Youma battle."  
"Oh my!" Michelle replied. "Were you or Raye hurt?"  
"No, that's where things started to get confusing. In the middle of this battle a man with a katana appeared and defeated the demon."  
"A man," Amara repeated.  
"With a katana," Confirmed Setsuna.  
"And he defeated this monster?" Michelle asked.  
"Yes. Then he..." Setsuna began then paused to collect her thoughts.  
"He what?" Amara asked her mind already jumping to murederously wrong conclusions.  
"He asked me out." Setsuna replied and Amara's face fell. Of all the things she could have of expected, THAT was not one of them.  
"And THAT has you walking around in a daze?" Amara screeched, for once sounding almost feminine despite her decidely male attire.  
"Well...yes."  
"Why?" Was all Amara could ask.  
"I haven't had a date in six thousand years."  
"WHAT??" her fellow outers asked.  
"Not since just before the final night."  
"I didn't know you were dating back then," Michelle said. "The person that caught your eye must've been something special."  
"He was. He was a warrior-prince of Pluto. One of the only men born on Pluto the same year as me."  
"I remember hearing a little about that," Amara replied as some of her past memories kicked in. "For some reason male births were in short supply in the last   
few centuries of the Millenium."  
Setsuna nodded. "No one knows why that was. Anyway this warrior prince was handed over to the Plutonian knights and trained at the palace so we knew   
each other pretty well. We'd started dating a few months after I was made the official Guardian of the Gate. In fact the last time i saw him he was shoving me onto the   
path of Time to protect me from Malacite."  
"Still, six thousand years is a long time to go without dating," Michelle sighed.  
Setsuna sighed as well, the breeze from her breath lifting her bangs slightly. "Tell me about it. Last time I dated the normal thing was dinner, dancing and an   
Earthlight stroll."  
Michelle nodded. "That much hasn't changed really."  
"Except that no one takes Earthlight strolls now they take moonlight ones," Amara said. "If you're nervous about it we could double date."  
"Thank you. That would be much appreciated," Setsuna said with a small smile.  
  
*****  
Lance smiled from his seat across the Arcade things were going perfectly...just as they were meant to. He didn't know how he knew, but this was meant to   
happen. Matt and the girl named Lita were now sharing the largest bannana split he'd ever seen and laughing the whole time.  
"You and your irrational behavior," Wraith growled as he slouched next to Lance.  
"Hey I only do what is willed of me," Lance said mysteriously.  
"And just what does that mean?"  
Lance shrugged as he sipped his green tea. Wraith made a face and he took a gulp of the stuff as well.  
"How do you drink that stuff?" Wraith asked as the bitterness in his mouth faded.  
"Sugar. Lots and lots of sugar," Lance replied as he continued to watch events in the booth.  
  
*****  
  
"So tell me about your friends Matt," Lita said between bites.  
"Not much to tell really. Wraith's the group's wisecracker. He was raised somewhere in Texas. Apparently his family used to be stage coach drives way back   
when. He found that to be interesting and trained with a whip just in cash he ever got the chance to try it out. He's even got one with him now," mumbled Matt as be   
took a big spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.  
"And Lance?" Lita prompted.  
"Ah Lance. He's a strange one. He was raised in some backwater town in Ohio. But somehow his family got this REALLY old katana sword several generations   
ago. According to him the thing's so old that no one remembers HOW or who found it. He's completely into the whole Ronin lifestyle. I bet he even has that blade with   
him now."  
"Really? That DOES sound interesting. So he's the toughguy of the group?"  
"No, actually he's the hopeless romantic. Completely willing to defy Time and space for a chance at happiness," Matt said then mentally winced. He really   
shouldn't have said that.  
"'Defy time and space' how?" Lita asked as her eyes narrowed.  
"Just my way of saying he'd go to just about any lengths to make sure he'd gets a happy ending," Matt countered quickly, though as he spoke his face took   
on a wistful expression.  
"And what about you? Are you looking for a happy ending?" Lita asked.  
"Aren't we all?" Matt answered and was rewarded with a cheery smile.   
Unfortunately, the next sound was that of glass shattering...  
A Youma made to look like a mass of eyeballs and razor sharp tentacles broke through the front window. Lance was on his feet in a blink katana drawn.  
"What the Hell is that?" Wraith said as his pulled his whip....  
"That is one ugly thing!" Matt said as he pushed Lita out a back door. He looked around desperately for a weapon his eys falling on a broadsword that he hadn't   
noticed before.  
Meanwhile outside Lita pulled her transformation wand. "Jupiter STAR power!"  
When she retuned to the battle she was supprised to see that the men were battling as if this was a daily event for them. Matt and Lance danced easily out of   
flurries of parries and thrusts against the creature's tenicles, while Wraith struck with his whip when he could. Still they could use some help.  
"Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter called out distractingt he beast.  
Matt blinked as at flash from the attack then noticed his blade was crackling with electicity. "Lance what do I do with this?"  
"There should be words somewhere in your brain begging to be said...," Lance countered. "Use them!"  
Matt nodded then pointed his blade at the monster. "JUPITER....THUNDER....STRIKE!" When the last word left his lips a bolt of green lightning leaped from the   
blade stunning the monster one way and sailor Jupiter another.  
As the beast twitched Lance's blade took on a glow similar in hue to Setsuna's Dead scream. "Celestial Blade....SLASH!"   
With that the creature screamed as the glowing weapon sliced the youma neatly in half.  
"Where the Hell did you learn that??" Wraith growled as he pocketed his whip.  
"I don't know..," Lance sighed as Sailor Jupiter disappeared through the broken window.  
A few moments later Lita walked back through the back door.   
"Wow, as far as first dates go this is pretty intense," Lita said as she surveyed the wreckage.  
"Yes, the electricity between you two is clearly...shocking," Wraith replied.  
"Wraith that joke was the worst I ever heard," Lance replied while shaking his head. "Matt, why not walk Lita home. I have to be heading back to the temple."  
  
*****  
Lance had barely closed the door to his modest room at the temple when the first jolts of green lightning blasted through him. This was the worst one to date as   
it set all his nerves screaming in white hot pain. Lance doubled over as jolt after jolt threatened to peel away his sanity. In a twinkling it was over and he collapsed onto  
the simple mat that was his bed. Unknown to him as he drifted into a troubled sleep was the appearance of the symbol for Pluto that appeared upon his forehead....  
  
TBC 


	4. What dreams may come

Hearts In Time part four: What dreams may come  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
It was dark. It's shouldn't have been though. This street used to be the brightest one in the kingdom. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered   
but getting to the palace. Someone had told him this was a safe route...leading away from the battle. Lance peered around a corner his katana   
ready if he needed it. Behind him close as a whisper was the woman. Tall, elegant looking with her dark green hair and bright magenta eyes....  
  
He knew her as Setsuna...and yet that name didn't completely fit...  
  
The road was clear, but it was hard to see in the dim light. With caution borne of a warrior he lead Setsuna from shadow to shadow. For   
now, the darkness was both ally and enemy. Only a few more yards to go and they'd be safe.  
  
Lance resisted the urge to run. He continued cautiously hoping that none of the invaders had gotten this far yet. His hopes were for naught.  
  
"So, I was right and this IS an escape route," A white haired man growled as he stepped into view.  
  
"Malacite," spat Lance as if the name was poisonous.  
  
"Turn over the Time Keeper and I might let you live."  
  
"Get out of my way you peice of trash or all you'll get is a taste of my starsteel," Lance growled.  
  
With that the battle was joined. Lance's katana locked with Malacite's in a way that left Malacite open to a backhanded blow to the face. "Setsuna!   
MY darling...RUN!" Was the last thing Lance yelled to her. Now as she stood at the gate she'd opened she could only watch the battle. Parry...thrust...  
block....counterstrike, Lance was a flurry that Malacite was having trouble blocking. Then Malacite pressed his Attack one bolt o nega-energy slammed   
straight through Lance's chest....  
  
******  
Two people both sat bolt upright in bed, unknowing that they did so. One, Lance Jayd was laying on a mat in the temple. The other in a bed two   
districts away. For a brief moment both wondered the same thing: "What the HELL was that?"  
  
*****  
Lance ran his hands over his face. He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. It was only a dream and yet somehow it was more. It was real. As real   
as the woman in his dream. Lance looked out the window, by his guess it was almost midnight. Somehow he hoped, no prayed, this wouldn't be a nightly   
event.  
  
*****  
It took Setsuna a moment to collect herself and remember where she was. She was in her room, the cricket chorus of the springs in her next room   
confirmed that. Setsuna looked to her clock, it was midnight and the worst of that recurring string of memories had just played itself out... She couldn't figure   
out though why the hansome man from the Temple was in them. The fact that the answer couldn't or wouldn't present itself was becoming maddening.  
  
One thing was clear to both people though. That being that the answer had something to do with each other.  
  
Meanwhile from his palace outside Time. Chronos, lord of the Timeless, watched on and smiled. "Soon everything will be as it should and my game   
will end."  
  
TBC 


	5. Of Hearts and whips

Hearts In time part Five: Of hearts and whips  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
"CHAD!" Raye screeched. "Just where is that new worker you hired?"  
"I think he's still sleeping," Chad stated.  
"We didn't hire him to sleep! Go get him!"  
Chad sighed as he opened the door to the worker's room. Only the hiree, Lance Jayd, wasn't there.   
From the look of things he hadn't been there for some time. With that in mind Chad went looking for him.  
  
****  
Lance balanced on the branch of a cherry tree that was easily three hundred years old. Old wood but still strong.   
In his hands was his katana. He was high enough off the ground that a fall would prove lethal.  
  
Chad took this all in at a glance as Raye approached. He'd been watching Lance for five minutes at least.  
  
"He's supposed to be Pruning these trees, not climbing them," She hissed.  
  
Just then Lance began to twirl his katana through a series of graceful infinity loops all while walking the branch with   
ease, completely oblivious to the fact that he had an audience. The loops got faster as did the swordsman's footmovements.   
Slashes, crossstrikes and what would be deft parries soon joined the loops until even Raye was awestruck. Then in what   
seemed a totally insane motion Lance lept to a new limb not even caring if it would hold his weight then continued this workout.   
This continued for what seemed like eternity until the was poised on an impossibly high branch as if it were a highdive. He balanced   
for a few moments before allowing himself to fall forward into a tuck and roll that stunned Chad and panicked Raye, that is, until he   
landed gracefully on his feet.  
  
"What the hell's wrong with you!?" Raye stormed as she approached.  
  
"Raye? What are you doing here?"  
  
"At the moment yelling at YOU," Snapped the irate fire priestess..."You're supposed to be pruning these trees not playing   
Samurai on them!"  
  
"I did prune the trees," Lance replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Oh really smart guy? Then where are the clippings?" Raye countered.  
  
Lance thumped the tree trunk with the heel of his hand. As if on cue several dozen dead branches fell to the ground landing   
in slightly sloppy heaps."I was merely combining two activities, priestess. Namely my morning exercises and the task put before me."   
Without a further word Lance slipped past the open mouthed firebrand and began scooping up the piles.  
  
Chad could only look on in admiration. Not even he had ever rendered Raye speechless before.   
  
*****  
Matt looked up from stacking the new mangas for sale. He'd only been on the job a few hours but already he could tell he liked   
it. Wraith on the other hand...  
  
"Remind me to hurt you," the Texan growled.  
  
"Why would I do that?" Matt asked innocently.  
  
"For getting me a job that'll leave me with ink on my hands which are being paper cut to Hell and back!"  
  
"Hey we need money man. Especially since I have a date next week."  
  
"Oh lovely, you and that Lito chick..."  
  
"Li-TA! Not Li-TO... Burrito brain."  
  
"WHAT ever."  
  
"You know, jealously looks bad on you..."  
  
"Who are you calling jealous? Just be happy that that brunette amazon doesn't have a damn bit of taste."  
  
Just then the argument took a back seat as a meatball haired blonde tripped over one of the boxes they were emptying and landed   
on Wraith's pile of Comics. The blonde who seemed to be a little too cute to be tasteful then let out a wail the could shatter glass, causing both   
men to clamp hands to ears in pain.  
  
"Seriously Serena, do you have to be such a klutz?" An elegant voice said.  
  
Wraith looked in the direction of the voice only to find it's owner to be a leggy blonde with bright blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple   
red T-shirt and blue shorts, her hair tied neatly with a red bow. The effects on Wraith were stunning, as for once he was at a total loss for words.  
  
"Do you mind?" Matt said testily. "It's our first day and we can't have these sailor V comics ruined before they're bought."  
  
"Sorry," Serena replied as she helped restack the piles.  
  
"No worries Miss," Wraith drawled. "At the rate we're going it'll take us all day to stack them anyway."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do okay, after all Gnome wasn't built out of Flambe."  
  
Wraith winced. "That's Rome wasn't built in a day Miss...?"  
  
"Aino...Mina Aino," With that the ribboned blonde said as she offered her hand. "This is my friend Serena."  
  
Wraith smiled. "My name's Wraith this is my friend Matt. We're new to town and could use all the friends we can get. Especially pretty   
ladies such as you two."  
  
Mina blushed. "My you are a charmer. I hope we can meet again soon," Mina replied as she and Serena left.  
  
Wraith watched the girls leave then looked in time to see Matt shake his head reproachfully. "What?" He snapped.  
  
"You really need to take lessons from Lance on how to be smooth."  
  
"That backwater samurai don't got anything on me."  
  
"Yeah sure. You couldn't have tbeen more blatant about liking that Mina girl if you tried."  
  
"Oh Shut up!" Wraith snapped as they went back to loading the shelves with Sailor V merchandise.  
  
*****  
Mina skipped her way to the temple beside Serena. Serena for her part was pretending not to know the overly chipper blonde. "I don't know   
why your so happy. We spent all that time talking with that guy and we didn't get luuuuuunch," Serena whined.  
  
"Yes....but cute boys always out rank food!" Mina retorted not noticing that Serena was about to pass out from said outranked item. Before   
the point could be brought up the two had arrived at the temple. To their surprise the Outer Scouts were there as well...  
  
******  
"So...what brings the outers to this weekly meeting?" Lita asked as she leaned against a post.  
  
"Yeah! You don't tend to visit often?" Serena added.  
  
"Unless there's trouble," Mina added.  
  
"My appologies kitten," Amara replied. "We felt that with the two recent attacks, one of which was defended against by Setsuna, that our   
presence might be needed."  
  
"Besides," Hotaru chirped. "It's always so quiet here."  
  
"I think we need to get some facts straight here," Raye said her violet eyes narrowing slightly. "It was not either me or Setsuna who killed the   
Youma here. It was a man with a sword that did."  
  
Amy, Mina and Serena looked at Raye in surprise.  
  
"A man with a sword?" Lita asked.  
  
"Yes," Raye replied.  
  
"Was he tall with sand colored hair and eyes the color of ice?"  
  
"Yes!" Raye responded.  
  
"Don't tell us... He looks like your old boyfriend?" Mina teased and recieved a glare from Lita.  
  
"No....he was also the one that fought the Youma at the Crown Arcade."  
  
"That's interesting. Does he have a name?" Serena asked  
  
"Yes...His name is Lance Jayd. He has two friends: Wraith Wills and Matthew Blackheart."  
  
Mina blinked. "The two guys from the manga shop?"  
  
"They're working at a manga shop?" Lita asked her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Perhaps, before we get too far off track, you should tell us a little more about the battles," Amy enquired.  
  
"Alright," Raye said as she began to recount the battle with the cat-youma.  
  
When Raye finished, Hotaru blinked. "And he killed it with a spell charged Katana?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Guess it's my turn," Lita began then set about her tale.  
  
When Lita was done it was Michelle's turn to chime in. "So there's not just one of these...for lack of a better term, Senshi wanna-bes wandering   
around?"  
  
"It appears so," Raye stated.  
  
Amara's face twisted into a wicked grin. "Maybe they're Starlights."  
  
That prospect was met with an assortment of groans and shudders before Amy responded. "I don't think that's the case, these warriors seem to   
use talisman weapons more than anything senshi based...."  
  
"What do you think Setsuna? I mean the one that helped us seemed to take a liking to you," Raye said. "Huh? Where'd she go?"  
  
And it was then that everyone noticed that the oh-so-mysterious Setsuna Meioh had quietly slipped away from the meeting.  
  
*****  
  
Wraith took a deep breath letting it out in a slow sigh....when Lance suggested they meet at his job, he expected a dojo or some other samurai   
based local. In his mind he had to admit that he was wrong. Cherry Hill Temple wasn't the place you'd expect a swordsman to like....then again had he   
known more about Samurai he'd have caught the meaning of Lance's local of choice. Instead he reveled in the beauty of the cherry trees in bloom. "This is   
nice!"  
  
"It's peaceful," Lance answered, his tone sounding more relaxed than his friends had ever remembered. "But this is not why I asked you to come by."  
  
"Why did you ask us to show up?" Matt asked as he leaned against one of the trees.  
  
"I thought we should discuss what happened last night," Lance intoned.  
  
"We'll let's discuss it quick so that we can get back to our job. I would hate to miss that hottie if she comes back," Wraith grumbled.  
  
Lance raised an eyebrow at that open expression of feeling but decided he was better off not knowing. "I think that the monster last night was definitely   
after us."  
  
"Why would you think that?" Wraith drawled.  
  
"Yeah! What makes you think it wasn't a random attack?" Matt added.  
  
"I'm not sure...however, I want you two to get used to carrying your weapons with you which means learning to conceal them," Lance said then paused as   
a strange sensation drifted through his system, it was like music only instead of hearing it he was feeling it in the very core of his being. It was something he's   
never felt before but would kill to keep feeling simply because of how GOOD it felt.  
  
******  
  
Setsuna Meioh paused by one of the trees. In her soul she could feel something like someone calling her. She was so enraptured by this powerful feeling   
that she didn't realize that someone was sneaking up on her.  
  
"So there you are Setsuna," Mina whispered and was rewarded with Setsuna jumping in shock. "Sorry."  
  
"It's quite alright," Setsuna said her body still tingling from that strange sensation. "Has the meeting ended already?"  
  
"No, they sent me to find you. What were you doing anywy?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I felt this sudden need to take a walk and here I am."  
  
"I see," Mina began even though she didn't really. She then pointed into the clearing those are the two from the Manga shop...Wraith Wills and Matt   
Blackheart, But who's the other one?"  
  
"That," Setsuna began, "Is Lance Jayd. The one that's been killing youmas."  
  
"I see," Mina repeated.  
  
Just then the day got decidedly more interesting.  
  
******  
"How do we conceal a whip and a broadsword?" Wraith asked quickly getting irritated by Lance's dreamlike expression. "And what the hell is with that   
goofy look on your face?"  
  
"Didn't you just....feel something?"  
  
From both came the reply, "No."   
  
Before Lance could say any more, a pair of vine-tenticles came from a nearby tree barely missing the trio of travelers. The youma, which looked like it   
had once been a tree charged it's speed turning what would normally be soft leaves into sharp edges. Things got more conused when a Darkgreen blur pulled   
Lance out of the way at the same time that a blonde one pulled away Wraith.  
  
"We gotta stop meeting like this," Lance responded as he smiled back at the green haired Senshi.  
  
She couldn't help BUT smile at that. "It does seem that we keep meeting like this...permit me to introduce myself. My name, is Sailor Pluto. I guard   
the door of time and space."  
  
"And I am Lance Jayd. Pity we didn't meet sooner, I already have a girl I'm interested in. However," points to Matt who's now tangeled by the beast's   
vines. "I think we missed someone."  
  
"I got him!" The Blonde haired Senshi yelled.  
  
"No I have him," Wraith growled as he drew his whip.  
  
"Venus Love chain encircle!"  
  
"Celestial Backlash!"  
  
Unfortunately both attacks canceled out causeing the two users to glare at each other.  
  
Lance sighed as he drew his Katana. "Guess it's up to us, Pluto."  
  
"I agree," She replied. "I'll free your friend, you take out the monster"  
  
"Sounds fair," Lance agreed as they jumped in two directions. Sailor Pluto landed a few feet away her attack already charged.  
  
"DEAD SCREAM!"   
  
As the vines shattered under the force of the attack as Lance lept in his blade glowing. "CELESTIAL BLADE SLASH!"  
  
The Youma screeched as his body disintegrated leaving Lance to tend to his fallen ally. The Two senshi taking the time to silently leave.  
  
*****  
"What the Hell!?" Wraith exclaimed as he looked at his whip. "How did I do that??"  
  
"How do any of us do what we do?" Matt asked.  
  
"I don't have the answers but as you saw that Youma came right at US," Lance responded pointedly.  
  
"Yes but you and that Sailor Pluto woman handled things nicely," Matt retorted.  
  
"And did so as if you'd practiced doing just that for years," added Wraith.  
  
"Curiouser and Curiouser," Lance muttered as he led his friends to the temple.  
  
*****  
Venus watched the three head out. "Raye and Lita's right. There is something about those three."  
  
"Yes." Pluto replied.  
  
"You and that sand haired one work well together."  
  
"I've noticed that."  
  
"But how do you work so well together? Is he a Time Guadian like you?"  
  
"No, he's not a Time Guardian. He's a mystery. One that I'll solve soon."  
  
TBC  
And now a dedication: First my thoughts and prayers go out to all the brave soldiers serving abroad. May God bless you all. Second is a dedication to   
those authors that have influenced my writing skills: Meara, Adrianna, KittyLynn and Silent Messiah  
  
How clever the mind  
To weave our dreams  
How clever the hand  
To craft the tale  
How swift the eye  
To see with skill  
Words become thought  
Thought becomes deed  
With a blink of the eye  
We become the tale we read  
That from the plains  
To every lofty tower  
Is in truth  
A writer's power 


	6. A date with destiny

Hearts in Time part six: A Date With Destiny  
by  
Lance The Flamesniper  
  
Setsuna Meioh, also known as Sailor Pluto; keeper of mysteries and the only person to completely remember   
the Silver Millenium, was now faced with something she couldn't figure out. Dreams of a sandy haired stranger, the same   
dream man suddenly appearing, that strange tingling feeling she expirenced last time she was near him and how well they   
worked together. All of it MEANT something. In her mind she knew until she figured this out she should distance herself   
from him, that it might be dangerous to her. But she wanted, no needed, to be near him. And that was yet another thing   
she couldn't explain. She made a note, however, that's she would find out....SOON.  
  
********  
Lance Jayd sighed. Today had been eventful. There'd been a Youma attack and that strange feeling just before it   
on top of lots and lots of chores. Somehow though the chores didn't bother him. As he laid back on the mat that was his   
bed he realized that for the first time in many years he felt at peace. His mind drifted back to that strange feeling before the   
attack, remembering the feeling of all his nerves tingling, no more like singing. It was a feeling that he found his body hungering   
for more of. Just then Lance was jarred out of his sweet memories by a jolt of unspeakable pain.   
  
His body shuddered and jerked as wave after wave of intense, whitehot, pain burned through his system all the while   
the green lightning caressed his body. His mind screamed out for something anything to help him drown out the pain before he   
went mad. What can up was the image of Setsuna Meioh, instinctively his mind clinged to that image as he rode out the pain.   
An eternity later, when the pain had receded into a dull throb, Lance Jayd made a decision. He had a phone call to make in the   
morning.  
  
*******  
Necros glared at Chronos's peices. A long time ago Chronos had proposed this game. If Necros won, Chronos would allow   
him to wed his only dughter, the beautiful Setsuna. Necros had used every peice in his arsenal: Metallia, Beryl, the misguided souls   
that protected the doom tree, the Blackmoon clan and Wiseman, even Nehelena and his brother Chaos's pawns Galaxia and the   
Sailor Animates. Maddeningly Chronos's peices kept winning. No matter what, they kept winning. And now the old peices in new   
shells had returned.  
  
He remembered the creature that called itself Lance Jayd. He remembered him oh-so-well. He was competition for the   
affections of Setsuna. Powerful, hansome and brave...it was quite the coup when Malicite killed him. Now, that powerful rival had   
returned and was once more becoming a very sharp thorn in his side, one that Chronos seemed to enjoy twisting.  
  
A plan was needed and he would have to have it soon. Fate was dealing her cards and they were not coming up in his favor.  
  
********  
  
Setsuna sighed as she looked down at her sketch pad. Over the centuries she'd worn many masks. It had been a blessing   
and a burden her lack of aging. It had meant she had had few friends, more because she didn't want to have to try to explain looking   
nineteen even when those friends began to grey. She'd been over-joyed when she finally found her fellow outer senshi. Soon there after   
she found her princess again. Still something was lacking in her life.  
  
Looking back at her pad she found herself looking at a rough sketch of the mysterious Lance Jayd. Where have I seen you   
before? Who are you Lance Jayd and what do you mean to me? Setsuna thought as she heard the phone begin to ring.   
  
"Hello?" She answered on it's third ring.  
  
"Is Setsuna Meioh there?" A rich voice sounded.  
  
Setsuna's heart skipped. She knew that voice, though she'd only heard it twice. "Speaking."  
  
"This is Lance Jayd. I hope you remember giving me your number."  
  
"I do indeed."  
  
"I've been thinking about you lately. A lot really," Lance said sounding very unsure.  
  
"I've been thinking about you a lot too," She admitted while inwardly surprised at what her subconscious would tell others as of late.  
  
"You have? A lovely lady such as you must have many suitors. Far too many for one lowly ronin to hold such esteem," He intoned   
somehow sounding both surprised and pleased at the same time.  
  
Setsuna could feel the blush creeping up her neck and onto her cheeks. It had been easily an eternity since any man had complimented   
her in such a way. "Would it surprise you to learn that I'm not exactly that unavailable?"  
  
"I'd say that the world must be filled with blind men."  
  
That did it. She was now definitely blushing. "You're a smooth talker aren't you?"  
  
"More by nature than intent," He replied and she believed him. "I was wondering. If you weren't doing anything this evening...."  
  
"Are you asking me if I'd want to go out with you?" She cut in her whole suddenly tingling with school girlish excitement.  
  
"Well...Yeah!"  
  
"I would be delighted! Though do you mind if my room mates double with us?"  
  
"Not a problem. As long as I get to spend time with you, you could bring the Tokyo Symphony," Lance quipped getting a laugh from her.   
"I'll see you this evening then..."  
  
"I'll be looking forward to it. We'll be there at seven," Setsuna whispered as she sat the phone back on the reciever. She then blinked for a   
few moments wondering why she felt so lightheaded.  
  
*********  
  
Lance hung up the phone then blinked. It was noon now and he had to find something to wear. All he had was the clothes he had with him   
when he got here and a few temple robes. He was almost certain he had nothing even remotely formal and he was definitely certain that, if anything,   
Setsuna Meioh would be a formal girl.   
  
He frantically searched through the clothes he'd brought with him, cursing Chronos for not giving him more time to pack. He had several light   
T-shirts which would be good if he was going somewhere that was informal, like the Crown arcade, he had several equally comfortable jeans of both   
blue and black. Out of these the picked the best pair to wear then by some miracle found a dark green dress shirt that he didn't even know he owned.   
With clothes in hand he fled his room toward the bath house blasting past Raye in the hallway. Raye Hino did an involuntary, yet still graceful, piroette   
landing dizzily on her feet then stomped after the offending breeze.  
  
"Jayd! Didn't anyone ever tell you to look where you're going!? You nearly made me into a pancake back there!"  
  
Lance looked over his shoulder before he stopped moving. "Sorry, Raye. I kinda let my excitement get the best of me."  
  
"And what, pray tell has got you seeing in tunnel vision?" The Shinto firebrand hissed.  
  
"I kinda have a date tonight...with Setsuna," Lance replied meekly, as if getting caught getting ready had been enbarassing.  
  
"Oh, " Raye replied her temper cooling quickly. "That's something you've been looking forward to for a while now isn't it?"  
  
Lance nodded. "Longer than anyone could imagine."  
  
"I see, " Raye intoned her eyes narrowing slightly. "And what do you mean by that."  
  
Lance had to think quickly. For some reason he was sure a wrong answer would have dire consequences. "She strikes me as the kind of woman   
I could find myself falling love with. The kind of girl I've been dreaming of meeting all my life."  
  
"I see," Raye said her suspicions abated for now... "I hope things go well for you."  
  
"I hope so too," Lance replied as he bolted for the baths.  
  
*********  
  
Evening came too quickly fo Setsuna. She'd still not figured out what to wear. It wasn't like she lacked the right wardrobe for a date, more like   
she had too many clothes. Strangely none of them seemed right for the occasion. She not only wanted to look good, for some reason she wanted to   
look GREAT. She wanted to trap and hold her date's attention like she hadn't anyone's in six thousand years. Then her eyes fell on the last dress in   
her closet.  
  
It was one she'd stuffed into a dark corner, but suddenly it seemed perfect. It was black, low cut in the back with a plunging neckline in the front.   
She carefully pulled the gown and looked it over. This gown was one that screamed to be worn and she was going to ablige it.   
  
Once the dress was on she began looking for accessories. In her jewelery box, which was a treasure trove of trinkets gathered over six thousand   
years, she found a pair of silver pearl earrings. Then, as she was putting the earrings in her eyes fell on it. It wasn't anything fancy really, but it was perfect.   
It was a simple crystal carved to look like a star and it was strung on a fine silver chain. It, like the dress called to her. Normally, she wasn't the kind to   
answer to such calls, but tonight was different somehow. She carefully put the necklace on.  
  
"Suna are you ready to...WOAH!" Amara said as she came around the corner. She blinked a few times in surprise at what the normally concervative   
Setsuna Meioh was planning on going out in.  
  
Setsuna smiled into the mirror as she applied a little lip gloss. "I take it you like my dress Amara?"  
  
Setsuna watched in amusement as Amara tried to speak, her eyes slithering over every curve that the dress nicely showed off. "It's....nice."  
  
"If Lance reacts like you have I'm in for a marvelous evening," Setsuna smiled as she walked past the stunned senshi.  
  
******  
Lance fixed the cuffs on his shirt one more time firmly fastening the garnet stone cuff links. Looking over the shirt had proven to be nothing less than   
amazing the fabric was indeed dark green but also had metalic silver treads descretely woven into it so that when it they caught the light, the shirt would look   
striking. In the pocket he'd found the pair of Ganet stone links. Somehow they seemed appropriate. He really wished he had a tie but then again he's always   
been of the opinion that neckties were made by some sadistic human being who enjoyed the thought of people being slowly choked. He carefully combed his   
hair until he was sure he looked fine.  
  
He walked out into the evening air and too a deep breathe of the sweetened air. it tasted sweet and pure, all of which added to the peace of the place.   
Just then the peace was broken by the roar of a well tuned engine as well as the start of that musical tingle inside his soul.  
  
Into sight came a metalic blue fomula F512M Street Racer. The driver handled her vehicle like a master idly making lance wonder with whom he was   
spending the evening. Out of the driver side came what appeared to the eyes as a man with short blonde hair and sapphire hued eyes. However, the way the   
person walked gave the distinct impression of a woman. Out of the other side of the car,which looked just barely big enough to fit four people stepped an elegant   
woman with torqouis hair and a trim, elegant figure. Then came Setsuna Meioh.  
  
Lance's mouth went dry at the sight of her. His eyes roamed up her body from her slight heeled shoes along the curves of her body until his eyes met   
those sparkling magenta orbs. He liked what he saw, she knew it and was pleased. Likewise she was pleased by his appearance though also both knew the   
other to be nervous.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" Setsuna ask pivoting from side to side carefully.  
  
"You look....incredible. Like an angel," Lance gushed.  
  
Setsuna blushed. "Thank you. Oh, before I forget, these are Amara Ten'ou and Michelle Kaioh."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Lance intoned as he shook each one's hands. Then blinked. "It's strange, but I feel like we've met before."  
  
"It's funny," Michelle replied. "But I get that feeling too."  
  
"Must be just one of those things no one can understand," Amara stated. "We need to get going if we're going to get to Chez Martine in time."  
  
The four people boarded the car with Lance and Setsuna forced to sit in the cramped back seat. The car roared to life and tore into the Sylvian night.  
  
TBC  
  
I know I promised some of you that Setsuna and Lance would get some alone time, and they will...just not until chapter seven. A special thanks goes   
out to...  
  
Matt Blackheart who gave me permission a long time ago to use him in this tale. I promise man your character won't be acting paranoid much longer. PROMISE! 


	7. Dancing With An Angel

Hearts In time part seven: Dancing with an angel  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
The night air was crisp and cool, with just a hint of rain to it when Lance helped Setsuna out of the car. It was a pefect night   
despite the hint of coming rain. The moon was full, the stars were gleaming brightly and the white brick building that was Chez Martine   
seemed to simply glow. Chez Martine was a two floor restaraunt that was more like an elegant nightclub. It posessed a dance floor   
complete with a classical orchestra, plus a mahjong parlor as well as the restaraunt. To Lance and the others it looked perfect. The   
four went in and got their seats and began browsing the menu, or at least Amara and Michelle did. Setsuna and Lance, they'd noticed,   
seemed more interested in staring at each other.  
  
"Could I convince you two to stop looking at each other just long enough to order?" Amara asked testily.   
  
Both Lance and Setsuna blinked than looked away from each other. Unknown to each they were both thinking the same thing.   
What's wrong with me? Why can't I pull my eyes away.... The two quickly ordered their food while trying to sort this problem out.  
  
"I uh...couldn't help noticing that necklace you're wearing," Lance began.   
  
"Oh?" Setsuna asked, a smile playing at the corners of her lips. "What do you think of it?"  
  
"It's beautiful....Like the woman who wears it."  
  
Setsuna Blushed. "You are far too kind."  
  
"I'd like to think that I'm just being honest, oh earth bound angel."  
  
Setsuna's blush deepened. "Careful, Lance. You place me on too lofty a pedastool and even one as hansome and strong as you   
could not reach."  
  
Now it was Lance's turn to blush. "I would then be truely heartbroken. So where did you find this wonderous necklace?"  
  
"It was a gift from a friend, from many lifetimes ago...Figuratively speaking of course," Setsuna added as she noticed the look of   
shocked panic on Amara's face.  
  
"I see," Lance replied as dinner was served.  
  
*****  
Amara was beside herself. That admission could've been damaging, yet Setsuna was talking like this man could be trusted.   
Granted he was one of several people killing youmas. But other than that, they didn't know why or how they did this. For all they knew   
this could be a plot to get close to the senshi by some enemy in order to deal to them a final, crushing blow.   
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her arm. She started a bit then realized it was only Michelle. On look into those azure eyes and that   
soft smile, she found herself realizing that no harm was really done. With that minor panic out of the way Amara Ten'ou went back to her   
meal.  
  
********  
  
"So tell me a little about yourself," Setsuna began as she sipped some green tea.  
  
"Such a boorish topic. I fear there's not much about me to be told. I'd much rather talk about you," Lance said softly.  
  
"A man who doesn't want to talk about himself?" Amara replied. "That's a first!"  
  
"Amara, be nice," Michelle warned.  
  
"It's just that I don't find myself to be all that interesting or important to constantly crow about," Lance replied as he sipped at his   
own cup of tea.  
  
"Oh, but I want to hear about you," Setsuna calmly stated, while giving Amara a look clearly meant to silence her.  
  
"Very well, but I must insist on a fair trade here. I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you. What makes Setsuna Meioh so very   
enchanting?"  
  
Setsuna felt that blush creeping up on her again. There was something about this man who made her feel like she was five thousand   
years younger. "Fair enough. But you go first."  
  
Lance sighed. "Very well. I'm a lonely soul who's family owned an ancient katana. In many ways that sword influenced my life. For   
some reason it facinated me. So, when I was old enough, I took the Katana in my hands and began to practice. I'd taken martial arts for a   
while now and had handled swords before but this was different. This blade felt like it was made just for me, even though it was so very old.   
Eventually I went off to college and the sword went with me. For some reason I never had luck in love, and even less luck really fitting in. I   
met Wraith and Matt and after several months I found myself dreaming of a places that were strange to me as well as people I never met.   
Those dreams led me to Japan," Lance said with a floursihed wave of his hand. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't QUITE the truth either. Unnoticed   
to him was the way that Setsuna's eyes had caught and followed the hand motions and the glimmerings of the garnet stone cufflinks.  
  
Those cuff links! I gave them to the warrior prince! But how did this man get them? "I guess it's my turn now? Very well. I'm a child   
of parents who aren't around anymore. I've lived a life with little love and even fewer friends. I have friends now. But, love has always escaped   
me."  
  
"Love escapes you?" Lance asked. "You mean you've never gotten a date?"  
  
"There was a man once... A long time ago. But he died protecting me."  
  
"That's so sad," Lance said all the while feeling as if his heart was breaking. Without thinking he took her hand. "Perhaps, if you are   
willing to let me try, we can fill the voids in our lives. Together."  
  
"I...I would very much like that," Setsuna said once more feeling like a schoolgirl.  
  
With that Lance smiled. It sent a jolt through Setsuna as she noticed for the first time that that strange resonating music in her soul   
seemed to grow louder with his touch. She also noticed that Lance seemed to be feeling it too.   
  
"Would you care to dance M'lady?" He asked.  
  
"I was hoping you would ask me, Lance," Setsuna answered her eyes sparkling.  
  
With no more talking the two walked onto the dance floor under the watchful eyes of Amara and Michelle. For a brief instant they both   
saw something other than two people in the spring of a fledgling relationship, as Lance's clothes seemed to take on the gleam of mail next to   
Setsuna's revealing gown. The two joined hands and in the position of an old style waltz and within moments seemed lost in the rythmn of the   
music.  
  
*******  
  
For Setsuna, this was something amazing. From the moment their hands joined to go onto the floor she felt transported back to the   
Millenium. His eye locked with hers and she knew this was a moment from a dream. His eyes were only for her. Hers for this night and forever   
they seemed to promise. Unknown to her, her eyes were making those same promises. In that moment she felt the urge, no, the need to kiss   
him.  
  
As their body began to move in time with each other in the rhymn of the waltz, Lance got lost in Setsuna's eye. They seemed to shine   
with the promise of a loyal and true love, if that love is returned. "This feels...strangely familiar," He said softly.  
  
"Yes, it does for me too. Like we've done this before," she replied inadvertantly leaning in close to him.  
  
By Chronos, I think she wants me to kiss her. And heavens help me, I want to.... Lance thought as his arm tightened around her waist   
gently, his face getting closer. "We shouldn't do this...not on the first date..."  
  
"I know....but it feels strangely right for this to happen," Setsuna said her gaze taking on a dusky look, her eyes closing halfway.  
  
"Just one kiss..." Lance conceded. A small kiss won't hurt.... he thought.  
  
"Just one kiss..," Suna echoed as her lips moved closer. Their lips met in a soft kiss, only meant to be for a second....one second that led   
to two seconds, then five as Setsuna's arms slowly snaked around his neck. The kiss lasted until nothing else in the world seemed to exist. For   
them, now, that was enough.   
TBC 


	8. Duel of Fates

Hearts in time part Eight Duel of fates  
by  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
"Are you sure you ladies want to come HERE?" Wraith asked the blonde haired woman on his arm.  
  
"Yeah this place looks a little...expensive," Matt added apprehensively.  
  
"It is a bit expensive," Lita agreed. "But Chez Martine is also the most romantic."  
  
Internally Wraith cringed at the word romantic but managed to keep his features on the outside composed. When   
the girls had called at their newly rented aparment and suggested dinner, Wraith had thought Mc D's or the Crown Arcade....  
not the most expensive place in town. He knew, even with having only just met these girls that the place was worth of them,   
however, quite practically Wraith knew that they couldn't afford this place. With a resigned sigh he walked toward the restaraunt's   
door, hoping in vain that their reservations got them a fairly decent table.  
  
******  
  
To Lance Jayd it seemed as if he'd gone straight to heaven as he kissed his date. That music in his soul sang out loud and   
true, her lips were so soft against his and so very sweet. He also noticed just how well her body fit against his own. Then he noticed   
something else. He needed to come up for air. When the two parted both were breathless.  
  
"Oh...my..." Setsuna breathed.  
  
"My sentiments exactly," Lance replied. So much for a simple kiss....  
  
"That was...." Setsuna began  
  
"Intense?" Lance suggested and Setsuna nodded.  
  
The two danced for a few more moments in silence, both lost in the other's eyes. To anyone who saw them, it was perfectly   
clear that there were definite sparks. Spark so strong that the air seemed charged. Lance frowned. He knew this feeling...   
  
An attack was coming on.....  
  
"I think we should call it a night my darling. What do you think?" Lance asked.  
  
Setsuna nodded mutely, not sure she should trust her voice.   
  
*******  
  
As the four walked to the exit Setsuna on Lance's arm and her head on his shoulder they passed four others walking in. Matt   
and Wraith could only stare in disbelief.  
  
"Lance? is that you?" They both asked.  
  
Lance smiled at them and at why they were staring. Setsuna seemed to notice too and smiled as well. "Yes it's me. Don't stare   
too hard boys your Girlfriends'll get jealous."  
  
Wraith blinked and Matt blushed. Both knew Lance had caught them, and so had their dates who were now glaring at them.  
  
"Well don't keep us in suspense. Who is she?" Matt requested.  
  
"My name is Setsuna Meioh," the green tressed woman replied from her spot at Lance's side. Without another word the two   
walked out of the restaraunt.  
  
******  
  
The ride back to the temple didn't take long, with Amara driving getting anywhere quickly was easy. The woman, Lance observed   
had the need for speed and seemed to delight in pushing the streetracer's engine to the limit. In what seemed like mere minutes Lance   
was stepping out of the car at the temple. Setsuna insisted in walking him to the door. At the door the two paused.  
  
"I had a wonderful time," Setsuna replied, really meaning it.  
  
"As did I. I hope we can do this again soon," Lance replied as he gave Setsuna another kiss, this time a soft one. He parted from   
her then and slowly walked through the door.  
  
********  
  
Three miles down the Road Setsuna asked to be let out of the Car. She needed some fresh air and would walk the rest of the way   
home. At least that's what she told the others. What she had in mind was completely different. As soon as the car was out of sight she took   
out her transformation pen.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!" She shouted.  
  
When the transformation was done she felt a little better. Lance's kiss at the restauraunt had filled her with liquid fire and she needed   
release. She looked to the temple and wondered if Lance Jayd would be willing to help her with getting that release. With that in mind, Sailor   
Pluto headed to the temple.   
  
********  
  
Lance waited until the car pulled away then rushed to his room. On this perfect night he would not let an attack happen. He seized   
his katana and went to the training yard. He would fight this like he would any enemy, and there was something else too. Having kissed Setsuna   
had woke something in him. It burned in his veins like pure fire and would not stop. He'd have to fight through it before he would be able to rest.   
  
He started with a few of what would be probing strikes, meant to test an enemy's responses. The motions got more agressive,mirroring   
the struggle he waged inside. Deft parries and savage slashes began to take shape. He was fighting with his eyes closed for in his mind an enemy   
began to take shape. Tall with white hair and ice colored eyes. He wanted someone Lance was protecting. Lance wouldn't have it. Strike, parry,   
thrust, block counterstrike; it was a choreographed dance from a nightmare he'd had. Lance moved hit a viscious downward slash that met with   
the clang of steel and snapped his eyes open.  
  
Standing before him, her staff blocking his blade's decent, was Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Sailor Pluto? What are you doing here?" Lance asked, his mind confused.  
  
"I too, have an excess of energy tonight. Would you care to spar with me?" She asked almost sounding shy.  
  
Lance twirled his blade in a tight yet neat circle then snapped it to his side in what looked like it could be a salute. "I would be honored.   
However, let's keep this fair. I know that trick of yours, the Dead Scream. You don't use that and I won't use my power. Deal?"  
  
Sailor Pluto nodded and the battle was on. The two circled cautiously. A quarter of the the circuit passed before Lance charged in with a   
flurry of probing thrusts. The Senshi of Time blocked each with both ease and grace using her garnet rod to counter the attack. Lance danced back   
blocking high shots with his sword while jumping over the low ones when he could. Lance once again pushed to attack his blade quick as a snake   
as he lunged and slashed, their battle pulling them into a world of their own.  
  
Unknown to them, they did have an audience. That being Chad. A few moments later he was joined by Raye.  
  
"What the Hell is goin on here?" Raye asked to Chad.  
  
"I'm not sure. I came out here and this is what I found," Chad replied as he waves toward the two fighters.  
  
In Raye's mind she was sure now that her new hiree was a peice of negatrash who's plan was to find and destroy Sailor Pluto....until she   
noticed that both were smiling. She couldn't believe her eyes. These two were ENJOYING this. Raye leaned against Chad as the two continued to   
watch the spar.  
  
*******  
  
Lance Jayd smiled out of sheer joy. This wasn't a fight it was a dance. He and Sailor Pluto it seemed, were an even match. Parries were met   
with Ripostes and neither could gain an advantage. Suddenly they found themselves face to face as their weapons locked up.  
  
"You fight well, M'lady," Lance intoned.  
  
"As do you, Sir Knight," Sailor Pluto said with a wink. "It you disarm me, I shall reward you."  
  
"Do tell?" Lance replied as they both twirled, hoping for a disarm. When the motion was completed both blinked in surprise as their weapons   
went flying.  
  
"A draw?" Sailor Pluto asked. Much to her dismay the fire in her hadn't lessened, if anything it seemed to burn hotter.  
  
Lance nodded his body still burning with that fire. "A draw. But I still disarmed you."  
  
"So you did," Sailor Pluto agreed as she walked toward him. When they were face to face, she gently caressed his cheek then leaned in to   
kiss him.  
  
"I'm uh, kinda seeing someone....at the moment M'lady..." Lance stammered.  
  
"I'm sure she won't mind you recieving a reward..." Sailor Pluto smiled then their lips met, unknown to Lance for the third time that evening.   
  
The kiss lingered as both felt lost in each other. Sailor Pluto's arms slid around his neck as at the threatening rain finally broke loose pouring   
over both. In a twinkling, the kiss was over and Sailor Pluto was gone. Leaving Lance standing in the rain his hand touching his now tingling lips. Suddenly   
his life seemed much more complicated.  
  
TBC 


	9. Blame it on the rain

Hearts in Time part nine: Blame it on the rain  
by  
Lance The Flamesniper  
  
Lance Jayd hated the rain. For as long as he could remember he always hated the rain. For him it always   
reminded him of some forgotten sorrow that evanesced when he tried to look for it. It was more than that though. Like   
the shadow of an elusive memory. It had rained every day since the night of the duel, Lance dully noted. One week of   
steady rain-sorrow.  
  
The duel. The spar against Sailor Pluto. It had been a thrill to battle a person who was an equal. But the reward   
was what stuck in his mind. That kiss from those lips. It had sent a jolt straight through him. And yet at the same time   
he felt like a heel. Here he was, Lance Jayd, who'd bent rules with deadly consequences, to meet the one woman he's   
dreamt of and what does he do? He goes and gets involved with not one but TWO women. He pressed his forehead   
against the nearest post and wondered just why he let this get out of hand....  
  
******  
Setsuna despised rain. All the tragedies of her past and future had come with the rain. It was raining on the Moon   
when her knight died saving her, it would be raining when the Blackmoon clan came. She wondered idly what tragedy this   
rain heralded. One week of rain, since the night of that wonderful evening. Once again her mind went back to that evening.  
  
She'd not been herself, she reflected. Or at least not the self that she usually was. Something about the man she   
was with had brought a part of her to life that she'd thought was long dead: the part of her that was a woman who needed,   
no wanted, to be loved and cared for. Not Setsuna the princess, all prim, proper and elegant; or Sailor Pluto, the lonely   
warrioress who's only devotion was to duty, but Setsuna the woman. She found herself having missed that part of her dearly   
and now that it was back she wanted the person who brought it out of her too.  
  
"I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow too..." A teenaged voice chimed from next Setsuna's ear, pulling her from her   
revery. Setsuna smiled a little at the young woman who was now leaning against the wall next to Setsuna's chair. Though   
she'd gotten taller and healthier since they'd first met, Hotaru Tomoe had not really changed all that much. Heightwise   
she was just a little taller than Raye. She wore her raven hair a lot longer too, allowing it to rest neatly on her   
mid-back. While Amara hated to admit it Hotaru's second try at life had granted her a body that at sixteen was just   
starting to turn male heads. It wouldn't be long, Setsuna surmised, until Amara would be beating suitors off with a stick.  
  
"Why's that princess?" Setsuna asked.   
  
"Aunt Suna, did you forget that you wanted to have the Scouts model swimsuits from your new line on the beach   
tomorrow?" Hotaru asked.  
  
Setsuna sighed. She had almost forgotten. "I almost did. thank you for reminding me princess."  
  
"Maybe you can invite whoever it is that has you distracted," Hotaru added lightly.  
  
Setsuna blinked. THAT comment seemed to come from nowhere. "What makes you think it's a someone that has me   
distracted?"  
  
"Aunt Suna, when Rini was here pining over Helios she looked just like you have been. So I guessed someone must   
have caught your eye somewhere. Besides you've been like this for a week."  
  
Setsuna could only think of one response to that. "Oh." Then with a nod of her head she elaborated. "Have you ever   
known someone who took your sensible existence made you realize you were missing something important just by their existing?"  
  
Hotaru blinked. Had Setsuna forgotten who she's talking to. After all all the Scouts owed a great deal to someone   
doing just that. "I'm assuming you mean besides Serena?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Rini did that for me once. She showed me what friendship was. But somehow I doubt that is what you meant."  
  
Setsuna nodded. "The guy that I went out with last week reminded me of how long I've gone without a boyfriend."  
  
"How long was it?" Hotaru asked, almost dreading the answer.  
  
"Six thousand years," Setsuna replied in a wistful tone.  
  
Hotaru was right. She hadn't wanted to know. "Then this man must be very special."   
  
Setsuna nodded. "He is. There's just something about him. Perhaps I will see if he'd like to come with us." If only   
to see him again. Setsuna thought as Hotaru left.  
  
*******  
  
Wraith and Matt glared at Lance as they entered his spare room. Lance sighed then put on a slight smile. "How are   
you my friends?"  
  
"We're ticked off that's how we are," Matt grumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that Matt," Lance replied as he took a bite of his lunch.  
  
"What he means," Wraith began. "Is that thanks to you and that woman you were with, we've spent the week in the   
doghouse."  
  
"Again, I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"Dammit Lance, you could have told us you were dating Aphro-fricking-dite!" Matt roared.  
  
Now Lance was smiling openly. "Ah, but I did tell you as much. I said that she was beautiful. It was not MY fault   
you didn't listen."  
  
"That may be true," Matt conceded. "But I'd rather blame you for it."  
  
"I take it your dates did not go well?"  
  
"We ended up having to wash dishes to pay for our meals," Wraith brooded. "Which makes me wonder how you, on a   
monk's salary managed to pay for such an expensive place."  
  
"First off, I'm NOT a monk. Secondly, Setsuna and I split the bill between us and her house mates," Lance replied   
as he savored his rice. "But the real story would be my spar with Sailor Pluto that same night."  
  
"What?!" Both men responded.  
  
"Yep she and I had a spar."  
  
"And?" Wraith asked.  
  
"It was a draw but I still got a reward," Lance answered his expression showing that he was both pleased and   
dismayed.  
  
"What kind of reward?" Matt asked.  
  
"She kissed me. I feel like a heel about it too. Here I am dating Setsuna, who just happens to be the most   
wonderful and beautiful woman I've ever seen and I don't even have the decency to ward off Sailor Pluto's advances."  
  
"Man, you are an idiot," Wraith muttered.  
  
"And just WHAT do you mean by that?" Lance asked his eyes narrowing slightly.  
  
"Sailor Pluto kissed YOU. You aren't engaged to Setsuna so there's not a real problem. I mean it's not like you   
slept with her or anything," Wraith responded.  
  
"That's how you see it. Not how I do," Lance whispered as his cell phone began to ring. "Hello?"  
  
"Lance?"  
  
Lance's spine stiffened as that voice sent a jolt down it. "Hello Setsuna. How are you today?"  
  
"I'm well...I've been thinking about you."  
  
"I've been thinking about you too and been looking forward to seeing you again."  
  
"How would you like that to be tomorrow?" Setsuna asked a smile evident in her voice.  
  
"I will be counting the minutes my angel."  
  
There went the sweet talk again and likewise there went her heart skipping a beat. "It won't be anything lavish,  
I'm doing a photoshoot for my newest line of swimsuits and was hoping you'd like to come along for a picnic on the beach?"  
  
"That sounds perfect," Lance said. "Anything involving you and I together is perfect."  
  
"Great! It's a date then. We'll be by to get you around seven in the morning."  
  
"I'll be ready," Lance replied as he hung up the phone then noticed his staring friends. "What?"  
  
"You'll be ready for what?" Wraith asked.  
  
"If you must know, I'm going to the Beach with Setsuna for some kind of photoshoot/picnic lunch," Lance replied.  
  
"I see. So this is becoming serious between you and her?" Matt asked.  
  
"I think so. Oh there is no greater joy than the love of wonderful woman," Lance crowed.  
  
"Spare me the poetic proclaimations please!" Wraith grumbled. "Hey Matt, didn't you say that Lita had invited   
you to a beach party?"  
  
"Yes....You don't suppose that it's the same party do you?"  
  
"Considering that Mina asked me to something similar, I'd say yes," Wraith intoned.  
  
"Cool, see you guys there then. Now if you'll excuse me, now that the rain has stopped, I have chores to attend to,"   
Lance replied as he began to walk out of the room.  
  
"What are you going to do about the whole Sailor Pluto thing?" Wraith asked.  
  
"I'll tell Setsuna about it, and BEG her to forgive me," Lance replied as he escourted his friends out the door.   
Please if there's a divine being in the universe let her forgive me! he added silently.  
  
*****  
  
"So you're going to the beach with her are you Jayd?" Necros growled with a cruel laugh. "We'll just see how your   
little excusion ends. For one never knows what lurks in the deep seas..."  
TBC 


	10. Beach Blanket Battles

Hearts in Time part ten: Beach Blanket battles  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Seven o'clock came too early for Lance Jayd's preference. Not that he'd been asleep.More like he'd been looking through   
  
his limited amount of wardrobe to see if he and anything that looked even remotely Swimsuit-like. After two hours of fretting, hunting   
  
and silently inventing new curses to throw at Chronos should they ever meet, seven o'clock arrived along with that soul teasing song,   
  
and a fire red ferrari testarosa. The driver was as he expected, the speed queen Amara Ten'ou. In addition to the three women he   
  
expected he also found himself met with a woman about Raye's height with long hair and peircing violet-black eyes.  
  
"Hi! You must be Lance. I'm Hotaru," The young women gushed as she offered her hand.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you Hotaru," Lance replied as he tried to shake off what was becoming a common problem with   
  
him: Deja vu.  
  
"Are you ready for a day of fun in the sun?" Setsuna asked a smile that was one hundred percent uncharacteristic mischief   
  
gracing her face and causing her magenta orbs to sparkle.  
  
"I don't have a swimsuit," Lance admitted And How do I tell you that I kissed another woman...and a Sailor Scout no less!  
  
"That won't be a problem dear," Setsuna replied. "I had one made just for you, I just hope I got the measurements right."  
  
Lance couldn't help but smile at this wonderful woman. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."  
  
The car ride was uneventful yet fast. Though, Michelle could help but smile at the way Amara kept looking the rearview mirror at   
  
the couple in the crowded back seat. They were sitting close together both smiling, whispering and... giggling? That caused Michelle to   
  
pause as the noise repeated itself. It was a sound she'd never heard from Setsuna before. It sounded very soft and musical.  
  
We may not know a lot about him, but I can tell he's good for Setsuna...she's good for him too I think. Thought the senshi of the   
  
seas as they arrived at the beach.  
  
"Earth to the two lovebirds..." Amara hissed as the excessive sappiness of the situation finally annoyed her. "We're there."  
  
******  
  
Setsuna could help but feel nervous as she waited for Lance to come out of the change room. What if she got the measurements   
  
wrong? What if he didn't like the colors she'd chosen? She tried to pretend that she also didn't know what was in the Gym bag, even though   
  
the length of the bag made it perfect for concealing that katana of his. Her mind flashed back to turning into Sailor Pluto, sparing with that   
  
man then kissing him. It was enough to make her have to fight off a blush. She would give just about anything to feel those lips on hers   
  
again, no matter who she was when it happened. Just then the man in question walked out of the change room.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Lance replied as he did a slow turn.   
  
Setsuna couldn't help but stare at the trim form before her. It was clear that she'd got the measurements right for the dark green   
  
trunks and the black trim on the sides added a little flair to the design, as if she could actually focus on that as she drank in the hansome   
  
man before her. "You look simply divine!"  
  
"That coming from the most beautious woman in the world is a dear compliment," Lance replied. "But now shouldn't you get into   
  
your suit?"  
  
She started to balk at the notion. She was the clothing designer, not a model but then she realized why he asked. Dammit Suna,   
  
he thinks your sexy enough to model so why not give it a try and besides who would wear clothes that the designer herself wouldn't? She   
  
knew also that she'd made enough swimsuits for herself to wear one as well even though the one she made for herself wasn't one she's   
  
planned to add to the collection. A wicked smile played at the corners of her lips. "I was waiting for you to get ready first." With that she   
  
walked into the change room.  
  
A few moments later Setsuna stepped back out of the room a towel slung across her shoulders. "I'm ready!"  
  
Lance turned toward her voice and his jaw dropped. Her swimsuit consisted of a pair of bikini panties matched with a string top and   
  
a sleeveless fishnet shirt over it. The whole ensemble was black and showed off her figure nicely. Lance could only one response.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
With a blush and a satified smile Setsuna offered her arm to Lance who accepted it and headed to the shoot.  
  
******  
  
For Matt and Wraith this had to be heaven. They'd been relaxing on the beach surrounded by Lita, Mina and their three swimsuit clad   
  
friends. They'd supposedly been gathered by some fashion designer to do test shots of all these suits.   
  
Unknown to them Amy had been using her compact computer to take readings on both men. She couldn't help but smile at her two   
  
friends. It was clear that Lita and Mina were both very taken with the two men, who according to her computer SEEMED normal enough. Just   
  
then she spotted Setsuna, the other outers and, walking steadily at Setsuna's side, a man that could only be Lance Jayd. Amy turned the   
  
computer's scanner on him and found him giving out similar reading to her previous two subjects. With a sigh, she made a note to keep her   
  
compact recording throughout the day in case anything went wrong.   
  
"Mmmmm! I've missed going to beaches," Lance sighed.  
  
"Did you go to beaches a lot where you're from?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"Once in a while. I kinda like the sea. It's as steady and sure as the flow of time," He replied mysteriously as a photographer   
  
approached.  
  
"Ms Meioh! What a pleasant surprise! I wasn't expecting you to have a male model or a men's line of suits for that matter!" The   
  
photographer gushed.  
  
"Uhm I'm not a model," Lance stammered as he caught his two friends laughing hysterically at his plight.  
  
"Oh Come on Lance...it'll be fun. You'll see," Setsuna reassured.  
  
"And of course YOU will be modeling that suit too right Ms. Meioh?" the camera man asked.  
  
"Er well..." Setsuna began.  
  
"Come on Setsuna," Lance said with a teasing smile. "It'll be fun. You'll see."   
  
*****  
  
"I don't trust him," a breathy voice intoned, causing Raye to jump slightly.  
  
"Amara! You startled me."  
  
"Sorry. What's your take on him?" Amara asked.  
  
"He's...strange. All three of them are, " Intoned Raye as she narrowed her eyes. "Do you think they're up to something?"  
  
"I don't think. I KNOW they are. And where Jayd's concerned it seems to have everything to do with Setsuna."  
  
"I think everyone's noticed that," Raye replied as she watched Lance and his, for lack of a better term Girlfriend strike slightly shakey   
  
poses for the camera.  
  
"I think we need to keep an eye on those three," Amara concluded.  
  
Raye nodded though silently she added. I hope we're wrong. Because if anyone deserves a happy ending, Setsuna does.  
  
*****  
  
The day went quickly with photographer taking only one roll of film for each girl, one roll of just the "male model" including a few of him in   
  
some Kendo stances with his Katana as well a roll of Lance and Setsuna together. Eventually Serena and Raye left, Raye doing so reluctantly.   
  
The remaining senshi and two of the three boyfriends decided then to play a little four-on-four volleyball leaving Lance and Setsuna to themselves.  
  
"It's peaceful here," Setsuna sighed as she leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"Indeed it is....Setsuna, I have a confession to make," Lance replied looking sheepish.  
  
"Oh?" the dark haired angel said as she looked at him in concern.  
  
"I sorta got kissed by another woman?"  
  
"I see. So I have competition. Who was it?"  
  
Please Gods let me be forgiven. "Sailor Pluto."  
  
Setsuna blinked, then laughed politely. "You must have done something pretty impressive to earn a kiss from any Senshi let alone her."  
  
"Y-you aren't mad?" Lance asked.  
  
"Of course not! You and I might be dating but it's not like we're betrothed or anything."  
  
"True, but I felt like a heel when it happened."  
  
"I understand my darling. But I can't blame Sailor Pluto for wanting to kiss you," Setsuna replied as she leaned up and kissed Lance softly.  
  
Lance's mind reeled. He'd been expecting to have to beg for forgiveness. Instead he was losing himself in a kiss that was both soft yet   
  
smoldering at the same time. Unfortunately he would not get a chance to really enjoy the moment....  
  
*****  
  
The sky suddenly turned black as the sea began to boil. For out the boiling water came not one but Three Youmas. The first looked as though   
  
at one point it had been a great white shark and still possessed the sharp teeth now paired with an impressive set of claws and well muscled frame.   
  
The second was squidlike in appearance while the third had a human appearance save for the chitonous platings on its body and huge claws. The three   
  
monsters landed on the beach and immediately found their path blocked. Matt, Lance and Wraith were waiting on them Lance with his Katana ready. Matt   
  
with his sword and Wraith with his whip ready.  
  
"So which one do you want?" Lance asked casually.  
  
"I'll take the Mahi Mahi," Wraith Drawled as he glared at the shark.  
  
"I'll take the crab," Lance said quickly. "That leaves the Calamari to you Matt."  
  
"Lovely. I hate Calamari," Matt growled.  
  
Meanwhile Amy was busily taking readings from the three men. Suddenly they were putting out energy readings. It wasn't viewable with he human   
  
eye, but Lance Jayd seem to be glowing a deep red-violet, Matt was straight green and Wraith's signature was golden yellow. She recognized these colors.   
  
She turned her eyes to the three men. These colors their the same as the auras of Sailors Pluto, Jupiter and Venus! What's going on here!? Amy's mind   
  
screamed. She looked to the other scout only to realize that they could not help the men simply because it would blow their cover.   
  
From the looks on their faces they hated it.  
  
********  
  
Lance jumped back as the crab-youma swung down at him with it's claw. Logically he knew that he should have taken on the shark or the squid   
  
since their softer bodies would make for an easier win. The crab's chiton coverings made for decent battle armor and would prove a problem. However, Matt   
  
and Wraith weren't as skilled yet with their tools, if they'd tried to fight this youma it would have ended badly. With a sigh Lance glared at the beast.   
  
"I'm going to make crab cakes out of you!" He yelled as he charged the monster. Lance's blade struck the monster with out mercy, making a firework   
  
of sparks as it slashed across it's armor. He would beat this monster, even if it killed him.  
  
*******  
  
Setsuna was beside herself the other Men were holding their own. Matt using his natural agility to dodge and parry the Squid's tenticles while Wraith's   
  
whip left deep slashes in the shark's skin. But her eyes were locked on Lance's battle. The crab had just smashed him into a nearby rockface opening a series   
  
of small cuts on his side. Just then Setsuna felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to find Amara staring at her intently. "Amara..."  
  
"Don't do it Setsuna," Amara warned. "Don't blow our cover."  
  
"But if we don't help him, he'll be killed!" Setsuna protested. "I could help him win this. I've helped him before."  
  
"Setsuna I know how you feel," Lita said looking miserable.  
  
"Then help me help them!"  
  
"We can't. All we can do is have faith," Mina said. "I think they can do this."  
  
With a sigh Setsuna made a decision. The time for secrets WILL come to an end...provided Lance Lived through this.  
  
*****  
  
Lance gritted his teeth as he staggered to his feet. He was taking a beating and he knew it. Then he realized what he was doing wrong. Lance you idiot!   
  
Why are you attecking the amor? Aim for the joints fool! His mind screamed. With that in mind he steadied himself for a new attack plan. He set his legs, squared   
  
his back and waded in.  
  
Matt had finally carved the tendrils off his opponent. He REALLY hated squid, especially now that he found out about those suckers and how they can cut   
  
into skin. He pointed his blade at the monster as it began to crackle with lightning. "JUPITER THUNDER STRIKE!"  
  
The Squid barely had a chance to scream as it was fried. It collapsed in a heap as Matt stepped back. "I HATE Calamari."  
  
******  
  
Wraith dodged another slash of his opponent's claws. It seemed that all he'd done so far was agrivate the big beast. Reguardless he lashed the monster   
  
again and again, each one opening a wound. Blast it! Fall down, damn you! Wraith's mind screamed.  
  
It was rapidly becoming apparent to him that he quite simply was not cut out for this.   
  
He struck again and again until the beast finally did stagger back. Time to finish this...  
  
"Celestial BACKLASH!" He yelled as a bolt of power sliced through the shark monster. "I'm not cut out for this."  
  
He and Matt then looked towards Lance, silently asking him if he wanted help. Wraith got irriated however when Lance shook his head no.  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with him!?" Wraith yelled.  
  
"He wants to do this on his own," Matt replied simply.  
  
"But he can't fight that thing! It's too heavily Armored. He'll be killed!"  
  
"He's got a plan. I can tell by his stance. Have faith man."  
  
"You're hopeless. We have to get him out of this place. Coming here was a bad choice."  
  
*******  
  
Lance pretended he couldn't hear his fried tearing down his decision to come here. Not just to the beach but to this world. This place was where he was   
  
meant to be. He hadn't had an attack since the night he sparred with Sailor Pluto that had to be a sign. Lance shook his head, pushing the thoughts away as his   
  
opponent closes in, swinging it's claws like a pair of hammers.Lance blocked once, twice, three times in rapid succession using the momentum of the last block   
  
to spin kick the bohemoth in at the neck joint. From there Lance pressed the attack each cut hitting one of the armor's joints. A slash to what would be the elbow   
  
followed by one to the neck joint then a quick backward leap.   
  
The crab screamed as it's armor began to crack. Blinded by pain and fueled by rage it charged Lance intent to trample him. Lance had other plans.  
  
"CELESTIAL BLADE....SLASH!" He roar as he released his attack. The Red violet energy sheered through the monster as Matt and Wraith immediately   
  
gathered around Lance.   
  
"We have to go home man. That battle almost killed you," Wraith said.  
  
"I can't Wraith, my destiny is here," Lance replied.  
  
"Destiny? Man, what about choice?" Wraith countered. "Do you honestly mean to tell me you'd CHOOSE this?"  
  
"Let me tell you something Wraith.Sometimes destiny makes choices for you, and sometimes choices make your destiny. I chose to come here. Destiny   
  
chose that I fight. That's all there is to it," Lance finished in a tone that brooked no argument.  
  
"Excuse me," Setsuna cut in. "I'd like to speak to Lance alone please." Without waiting for his friends permission she took Lance by the arm and began   
  
walking him down the beach.  
  
TBC 


	11. Revevelations in the Moonlight

Just a reminder, I don't own the sailor Scouts...if I had Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn would have had more screen   
  
time. ^_^ I DO own Lance Jayd, Necros and Wraith please ask me before borrowing them...Matt Blackheart   
  
belongs to Matt Blackheart you'll have to find him and ask permission before using him.  
  
Hearts In Time part 11: Revelations in the moonlight  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
The evening was cool and the tide was coming in, making soft lapping sounds as it did so. It made Lance   
  
almost forget the injuries to his side. Of course the Beautiful woman beside him helped greatly too. Still there was   
  
something odd going on here. There was something on her mind, he could tell and it was only a matter of time   
  
before he found out what. He just hoped that he strong enough to face whatever she was about to tell him.  
  
For Setsuna this was going to be very difficult. For six millenia she'd never told a soul who she was. Many   
  
people knew Setsuna Meioh; the distant woman whose eye told of some great sadness. All that had changed though.   
  
In just a little more than a week Lance Jayd had seemingly appeared from nowhere, turned her world on it's ear then   
  
gave it a hearty spin. Strangely though she loved him for it. Her mind was racing. How could she tell him? How would   
  
he react? Finally the silence needed to be broken.  
  
"Lance, do you...love me?" Setsuna asked tentatively.  
  
Lance smiled and didn't even need to think twice. "Of course I love you Setsuna. How could I not?"  
  
Setsuna sighed. " If thou must love me, let it be for naught except for love's sake only. Do not say 'I love her   
  
for her smile- her look- her way of of speaking gently-for a trick of thought that falls in well with mine, certes brought a   
  
sense of pleasant ease on such a day.' - for these things in themselves, Beloved, may be changed, or change for thee-   
  
and love, so wrought, may be unwrought so. Neither love me for thine own dear pity's wiping my cheeks dry- a creature   
  
might forget to weep, who bore thy comfort long, and lose thy love thereby! But love me for love's sake, that evermore   
  
thou mayst love on, through Love's eternity."  
  
"Elisabeth Barret Browning. Sonnets from the Portugees sonnet fourteen," Lance replied recallingly. " The most   
  
romantic way of warning a person to not love for the wrong reasons. So allow me to try to be equally poetic. I love you   
  
Setsuna Meioh from the depth of my soul. Upon my heart is carved thy name. I would face death a hundred times over   
  
a hundred years to be with you. There is nothing you can tell me that will ever change that," Lance answered, the words   
  
coming from the deep parts of his soul..  
  
"We'll see about that," Setsuna sighed.  
  
"What do you mean? Lance asked his eyebrow raising slightly. "There's nothing you can do that can change how   
  
I feel."  
  
"Oh really? How about this?" she countered as she pulled her transformation wand. "PLUTO PLANET POWER!"  
  
Lance could only watch slack jawed as her body was surrounded by a wall of what seemed like water and when that   
  
depleted....  
  
"S-sailor Pluto!?" He gasped.  
  
The Timeless Senshi smiled uncertainly. "Yes, that is me...Can you still love me even though I have decieved you?"  
  
"Sailor Pluto...Setsuna. For all this time I felt I was torn between two...caught between two people who I felt drawn to..,"   
  
Lance said then paused to compose his thoughts.  
  
"Knowing now what you know, do you still love me?" She questioned when his pause became unbearable. If there   
  
are divine beings let him say yes. her heart screamed.  
  
"The best answer is yet another E.B. Browning poem, or at least part of one. 'How do I love thee? Let me count the   
  
ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height my soul can reach, when fading out of sight for the ends of being and   
  
ideal Grace. I love thee to the level of everyday's most quiet need, by sun and candle-light. I love thee freely, as men strive for   
  
Right; I love thee purely as they turn from Praise. I love thee with the passion put to use in my old griefs, and my childhood's   
  
faith.' " Lance intoned then took a breath. "Setsuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto, I love you with all the passion I have to offer."  
  
Setsuna's heart soared as she flung herself into his arms. Her lips found his as passion's fire suddenly flared within them.   
  
Unknown to them they were being watched...  
  
******  
  
Amara's eyes narrowed as the the two would be lovers began to kiss. She couldn't believe that Setsuna would betray them   
  
like this. She'd followed along at a discreet distance in case something like this happened. Now their cover was blown. She couldn't   
  
doubt Lance was smart enough to put the pieces together. That made him a threat and she would deal with it. Permanently. Without   
  
a second thought she transformed then stepped into sight.  
  
"WORLD SHAKING!" the sky senshi shouted as she let fly her attack.  
  
With speed borne seemingly of years training together, Setsuna and Lance jumped apart missing death by mere seconds.   
  
"What the Hell!?" Lance yelled as he landed with his katana drawn.  
  
"Sailor Uranus what are you doing!?" Sailor Pluto reiterated.  
  
"You betrayed us Pluto. You told him who you are. That threatens the rest of us. Now he must be dealt with," The blonde   
  
hissed as she summoned her Space Sword. "Lance Jayd...PREPARE TO DIE!"  
  
TBC 


	12. Deathmatch

Hearts in time part 12: Deathmatch  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
The cool evening breeze seemed to take a colder chill as Lance stared at the sight before him. A woman   
  
Sailor Pluto had called Sailor Uranus stood facing him. It was clear to him that this woman wanted nothing   
  
short of to kill him, though why was still not entirely clear. As far as he knew he'd never met this woman,   
  
but she certainly made one horrible first impression. On top of that he was starting to feel the familiar   
  
tingle of one of those strange strokes coming on...  
  
Please, not now! His mind screamed as he gripped his sword tighter. This was not a good situation. He was   
  
injured already and the would be opponent seemed to be a team mate of Setsuna's. Which meant he couldn't kill her,   
  
though that feeling was definitely not mutual. Still there was a silver lining. Setsuna was trying to talk this   
  
woman down.  
  
"Don't do this Uranus," Setsuna begged. "Don't ruin our friendship by killing a person I love."  
  
"What if he's evil Setsuna, you and I know he would eventually put all this together and figure out who we   
  
all are. When that happens we're screwed!" Sailor Uranus hissed as she shouldered past her longtime friend. "Have   
  
you made your peace?"  
  
"No. Because I don't plan on dying today," Lance replied as he willfully stomped down on the stroke that was   
  
trying to lay him low.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Amara growled as she charged.  
  
Lance sheathed his katana and neatly flipped the sky senshi with ease. Then the fight was on. He never shifted   
  
from his defensive stance, batting Uranus's blade aside several times as he tries not to hurt the woman before him. He  
  
slowly channeled the energy that would have left him damaged and at her mercy. In a motion almost too quick to believe,   
  
Lance caught Uranus's sword arm and drove his knee into it causing her to drop her weapon. He then backflipped out of   
  
her range.  
  
"Your thrusts are sloppy, you need to be patient and allow motion to flow," Lance replied easily.  
  
******  
  
Sailor Uranus froze in her tracks. She remembered hearing that before, a long time ago. It had been from a   
  
Plutonian Warrior-prince. He'd always proscribed that combat was a dance and that she lacked the skill to dance   
  
properly. Now, she felt as if this man was mocking that memory somehow. "Shut Up!" She roared as she charged again.   
  
This time it was hand to hand fighting. She punched, chopped and kicked only to find her opponent to still only be   
  
blocking her. It was getting maddening. "Damn you! Fight back!"  
  
"I will not fight someone who isn't an enemy," Came Lance's steely reply. "Still if you wish this to be so..."  
  
Suddenly Sailor Uranus found herself on her back, a victim of a lightning quick front leg sweep. She tried to get   
  
up only to find a katana at her throat. "Go ahead. Kill me! Show Setsuna what kind of monster you are!" Sailor Uranus   
  
closed her eyes and waited for the loving caress of the katana's razor sharp edge.  
  
Lance let the blade hover at Sailor Uranus's neck for a few more seconds then pulled it way allowing her to hear   
  
the hissing of his blade as it slid back into it's sheath. "I've told you before. I don't kill people who aren't my   
  
enemies." With that he began walking back toward Setsuna, who quickly powered down.  
  
"I can't let you leave here knowing our cover could be blown!" Sailor Uranus screamed.   
  
Lance looked over his shoulder as his icy blue eyes narrowed. "And just HOW is your cover blown? I don't know   
  
who you are, nor do I really care. All I care about, all I'll EVER care about is Setsuna Meioh and what makes her   
  
happiest."  
  
"But knowing who she is, means you can figure out who WE really are. And I simply don't trust you." the blonde   
  
haired woman retorted.  
  
"Then judge me by this. Honesty granted earns honesty in return. I defied the laws of time and space; calling   
  
on the power of Eylasion with a spell given me by some man named Chronos, to meet a woman I was sure was merely a   
  
dream and that others said was proof I was insane. Wraith and Matt came with me. I tell you this, because I will not   
  
lie to Setsuna."  
  
Setsuna blinked. "You came here from another universe."  
  
"Yes. Chronos told me how to get here. And now I've told you, Guardian of the door of Time and Space. You're duty   
  
would claim that I'm doomed to death by my deeds and in fact I've been suffering strange strokes since coming here,"   
  
Lance said with a nod.   
  
"It was a foolish thing you did to come here. My love is not worth such a risk," Setsuna said sadly then her face   
  
brightned. "But in your honesty holds one thing that saves you."  
  
"That being?" Amara asked, clearly hoping that Setsuna was about to tell her to gut this annoying time jumper.  
  
"Chronos gave you the way to get here. His decision to send you here was clearly meant to be," Setsuna replied.   
  
"And though my love is not worth the risk you took, I give it freely to you."   
  
"And I, give my love to you Setsuna," Lance replied as their lips met again.  
  
"Oh, Brother!" Sailor Uranus groaned as she rolled her eyes then began walking back down the beach. "I don't trust   
  
you, but I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt Lance Jayd. If I find I really CAN trust you we'll get along   
  
nicely. Prove me wrong and I will make you pay for it...in spades!"  
  
******  
  
"No. No! NO!" Necros roared as he threw a glass of wine at the nearby wall. "Three Youmas and all he got was   
  
some SCRATCHES!?"  
  
"My lord, perhaps you should calm down," one of Necros's servants replied. "Remember your blood pressure."  
  
"If I want YOUR opinion Sorceress Adept, I will TELL you it! Still, perhaps you're right," Necros sighed. "However   
  
I do have a plan."  
  
"You do my lord?" the Sorceress Adept replied. "How may I help you with it?"  
  
"If Chronos can bring someone back from the damn past to give me grief....so can I!"  
  
TBC 


	13. Doubt and Darkness

I don't own the sailor scouts, if I did I'd be rich. I'm only borrowing them.  
  
Hearts in Time part 13: Doubts and Darkness  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Wraith Wills sat staring into the roaring fire that had been built to end this little beach party,   
  
though he severely doubted that most beach parties included youma attacks. Sitting quietly next to him was   
  
his lovely would be girlfriend Mina. However, even with her at his side something was gnawing at his mind.   
  
Just a little more than a year ago he'd been a normal teen, or at least as normal as a person who is   
  
trained in the use of a whip can be. He'd gone to classes, hung out in the student lounges, did all the   
  
things a normal student did. Then he met Lance Jayd.  
  
Wraith frowned. From day one, the man from the mountainous part of Ohio seemed a little odd. For   
  
one, he never seemed to worry, ever. Not about tests, not about his dating problems; nothing ever fazed   
  
him. Even when he came to his two best friends with disturbing dreams about fighting in some by-gone war   
  
and of this strange green haired woman it didn't seem to bother him, though he did seem frustrated when   
  
his family sent him to a shrink to have the problem dealt with. Of course after that Lance got a little   
  
weirder, searching out the answers to questions he didn't have was how he'd put it. A little more than   
  
a week ago he'd found his answers.  
  
Now Wraith felt like he'd fallen through a rabbit hole, or walked through a looking glass into   
  
a world where his sanity seemed to have taken a vacation. In this world Lance lived, no thrived very   
  
easily. Katana and martial arts skills on hand as well as blessed with power from who knows who, he faced   
  
down monsters for the sake of his beloved, this world and because the damn things were trying to kill him.   
  
Still, despite the danger he didn't seem to care too much save for where the whole Sailor Pluto/Setsuna   
  
Meioh/Lance Jayd love triangle was concerned.  
  
From what he'd seen of the two lovely ladies Lance was torn between, he could understand his   
  
friends plight. Setsuna Meioh seemed to be this beautiful, elegant woman, a class act to steal an old   
  
phrase. From the look in her eyes, though, she also seemed to be quite alone sometimes.   
  
Sailor Pluto on the other hand was equally beautiful as well as quite powerful, if that mattered   
  
to his friend. Also many a time in the recent past Wraith had seen Lance and Sailor Pluto battle together   
  
with spectacular results. Results that didn't make one damn bit of sense. Results that spoke of two people   
  
who'd spent YEARS perfecting their teamwork. It was mystery to be sure. The only problem was that Wraith   
  
wasn't Sherlock Holmes, Matt was not Watson and this certainly wasn't 'Elementry'.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Mina chimed in seeing how serious Wraith's face was getting.  
  
"Nothing to worry about darlin'. I'm just wondering what Lance and Setsuna are up to. They've been   
  
gone a while," Wraith lied. The LAST thing he needed to know was what those two might be up to. In fact   
  
images of THAT would likely keep him awake at night just from surealness of them.  
  
"Don't worry Wraith. I'm sure that Setsuna will take good care of your friend. Heck I almost envy   
  
her for finding someone who loves her as much as your friend does," Mina replied.  
  
Yes and that's what worries me most. Wraith thought blithely. Between his strokes and these Youmas   
  
he's likely to die in this world. But he's not thinking like that. In fact he's not thinkin' at all!  
  
Just then Lance and Setsuna returned to the group. Wraith noticed some things others didn't however.   
  
First thing was that Amara was missing from the group, though he didn't know what the signifigance of that   
  
was. The second was a collection of bruises on Lance's forearms. Bruises that he didn't have when he left.   
  
Immediately Wraith's opinion of Setsuna dropped as his mind took him immediately to the wrong conclusions.  
  
*******  
  
Lance winced as he saw Wraith look at his forearms then glare at Setsuna. He couldn't possibly think   
  
that Setsuna had done that to him, could he? "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to make faces like that   
  
Wraith?"  
  
"Yes, but my mother also said that only a fool stays with someone who hurts them," Wraith growled   
  
pointedly.  
  
"And I'm not foolish enough to beat a man who I care about," Setsuna replied her eyes hardening   
  
into magenta ice.  
  
"Then where did the bruises come from?" Wraith intoned as he walked toward the two. He winced   
  
internally as Lance stepped betweenhe and Setsuna. "Step aside Lance. She's hurt you and your too blind   
  
to see it!"  
  
Something welled up inside Lance. It was cold, cloder than any anger he'd ever felt. "Are you a   
  
fool Wraith? Or do you simply not understand words spoken to you?"  
  
"I understand that she's lying about hurting you. And I understand that you're blind because you   
  
love her!" Wraith snapped.  
  
"Then you are a fool, Wraith Wills," Amara said as she walked from the shadows. "Setsuna didn't   
  
cause those bruises. Sailor Uranus did."  
  
"Who?" Wraith and Matt both said as the other girls looked on.  
  
"Sailor Uranus. One of the Sailor scouts," Amara said. "I saw the whole thing. She was testing   
  
him to see if he was truely as strong as Sailor Pluto said."  
  
"Why would she want to do that?" Matt asked suspiciously.  
  
"Her reasoning was that a person who courts a Senshi must be strong enough to hold their own   
  
against them. I guess I passed," Lance replied with a shrug. "Reguardless it's time to go I have to get   
  
up early tomorrow to do my chores."  
  
"And we have work tomorrow," Matt added.  
  
*******  
  
Nercos looked at his newly resurrected warrior. He was tall though he was also concealed by his   
  
hooded cloak so that only his ice blue eyes could be seen. Yes, this warrior would do nicely.   
  
"You have a mission for me?" The Swordmaster Adept asked.  
  
"Yes. His name is Lance Jayd. I want him dead."  
  
"Jayd you say. Didn't someone kill him once already?" the Swordmaster replied.  
  
"Yes. But somehow he got better."  
  
"Very well, I'll kill him for GOOD this time!" The swordmaster snarled as he disappeared.  
  
*******  
  
Morning came too early for Raye Hino. She'd had a blast with her friends at the beach, but for some   
  
reason she was awakening to the sound of clanging. At first she thought it might be some new kind of migrane,   
  
until it was joined by laughter. Two sets of laughter in fact. "What the Hell is going on here!?" Raye raged   
  
as she stomped into the courtyard. The sight before her was like Deja-vu all over again.  
  
Sailor Pluto in all her Fukued glory was gleefully battling Lance Jayd in what for all intents and   
  
purposes was an all out spar for the ages. When she came on the scene Jayd was on the roof of the fire room   
  
his blade tangle-locked with Sailor Pluto's staff. The two twirled as if this was nothing more than a dance   
  
only to have Lance backflip onto a rail in the courtyard. Raye could only blink at how he could do such   
  
acrobatic things without being able to transform. The thought had barely formed when Sailor Pluto was there   
  
again battling him on the railing. Probing strikes were met with graceful counters followed by lively-yet   
  
savage reposts with both blade and staff There was a look of serene yet loving passion on the combatants'   
  
faces that made Raye almost want to transform and join in.   
  
Almost.  
  
"Okay you two cut it out NOW!" Raye screeched.  
  
The two combatants shrugged then complied without argument. This both surprised and incensed Raye.   
  
She'd expected to have to yell over the sound of weapons clashing and deal with smart remarks from Lance   
  
Jayd. THIS response completely dumbfounded her. People were SUPPOSED to argue with her or at the very least   
  
wail loud enough to shatter diamonds, not give up without a fight.  
  
"Sorry to have awakened you Raye," Lance replied sheepishly. "I'd finished my chores early and   
  
well...I didn't think you'd mind."  
  
"I sincerely doubt you could help awakening me! You two made it sound like my temple was under   
  
attack!"  
  
"Again I we appologize," Sailor Pluto began. "We were merely having a little fun got carried   
  
away."  
  
"What are you doing here anyway Sailor Pluto?"  
  
"I came to see your hansome groundskeeper," she replied as she and Lance shared a kiss.  
  
Raye blinked, blushed, then glared at Lance. "So....you want me to tell Setsuna you're cheating   
  
on her, Lance?"  
  
She hoped to make him cringe. She was expecting a stammer or an attempt at backpeddaling. What   
  
she got was a look of amusement from Sailor Pluto and a slight smirk from her target.  
  
"Oh I'm sure Setsuna won't mind me kissing Sailor Pluto," He drawled.  
  
"Oh really? And why is that?" Raye asked as a sinking feeling formed in the pit of her stomach.  
  
"That....is a secret," Retorted Lance causing Sailor Pluto to collapse in a fit of uncharacteristic   
  
laughter.  
  
Raye was trying to figure out a comeback when a hooded man appeared from nowhere and used his   
  
surprise appearance to stab Lance through the stomach. Sailor Pluto charged the nemesis intent on saving   
  
her beloved only to be stabbed as well. With a skin crawlingly familiar yet sinister laugh the Swordsman   
  
disappear as Raye pulled her communicator.  
  
"We have a scout emerency! Sailor Pluto and Lance Jayd have been stabbed!" Raye screamed into it   
  
before beginning CPR.  
  
TBC 


	14. Revelation and Resurrection

I don't own Sailor Moon, if I did my student loan and credit card debts would be refered to in the past   
  
tense. I do own Necros, Lance and Wraith. If you ask nicely and give credit where it's due you can   
  
borrow them.  
  
Hearts in time part: Revelation and resurrection  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
There were some things in life that Lance Jayd can deal with with ease. Taking tests,   
  
socializing, understanding his family believed he was nuts...all of these were in this catagory. He   
  
could understand and accept these. His wonderful girlfriend being a Sailor Senshi, having magic powers   
  
and using said powers to fight evil were harder to cope with, but it was still things he could adapt to and   
  
overcome. But getting sucker stabbed by some hooded moron who appeared out of nowhere.... nope.   
  
That was just something he couldn't deal with. The fact that this blue eyed maniac also stabbed Setsuna   
  
and they were both now standing outside their bodies watching as Raye finally got their bodies to stop   
  
bleeding didn't help.  
  
"Uhm Setsuna if we're laying there...how can we be here?" Lance asked.  
  
"I think it means we're dying love," Setsuna said calmly. "It's funny though, I thought it would be a   
  
little less....dramatic."  
  
"I see...I think."  
  
"You will not die. At least if I can help it," A soft voice said behind the two.  
  
The Two would be lovers stared in surprise at the tall enegant woman before them. She wore a dress   
  
that shined with spun silver. Her head was adorned with flowing argent lock styled in odongoes. The hair framed   
  
a face that was etherial in it's beauty; a petite nose, rounded jaw, full lips and soft, caring blue eyes. Upon her   
  
brow glowed the yellow cresent of the moon, marking her as a Lunarian Royal. Though Lance wasn't sure how   
  
he knew that.   
  
"Queen Serenity!" Setsuna Exclaimed as she dropped to one knee. At her side Lance followed suit as   
  
if the motion was merely reflex.  
  
"You may Rise. Prince Lance, I have come to help you remember who you are...." The Queen began.  
  
*********  
  
The other senshi had arrived just as Raye got the two to stop bleeding. Being that she had proclaimed it   
  
a Scout Emergency they arrived in Senshi mode.  
  
"What happened!?" Sailor Moon exclaimed first as Sailor Mercury set to work on some more basic first   
  
aid.  
  
"I'm not sure I'd just yelled at them to stop sparring then this weird man with a sword appeared out of   
  
nowhere and stabbed Lance then slashed Sailor Pluto," Raye recounted.  
  
"Well Sailor Pluto should be well on her way to recovering soon. Good thing she was here as a Senshi   
  
though. Had she not been we'd be preparing funeral arrangements," Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
"What about Lance?" Sailor Venus asked as her mind flashed back to the previous evening and the   
  
closeness between the Timeless Senshi and her Ronin beau.  
  
"I'm not sure. He's giving out some pretty strange readings," the Senshi of ice answered.  
  
"Enough of this," Sailor Uranus growled. It had been an Outer Senshi attacked, and as such someone   
  
had to pay. "I want to know who did this!"  
  
"As would I," Sailort Neptune responded.  
  
"Yeah and so would Matt and I" Came a drawling voice from the entranceway to the courtyard. The seven   
  
Senshi turned to seem Wraith and Matt standing there.  
  
"That's what we're trying to figure out," Sailor Moon said reasonably.  
  
"So we're on the same side here?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes. Your friend was attacked but so was one of us," Sailor Jupiter replied. "I think we should work   
  
together to get the person who did it!"  
  
The seven Senshi agreed as did Matt. Wraith however was eying Sailor Uranus suspiciously.  
  
"How do we know it wasn't YOU, Sailor Uranus? After all Matt and I both know you challenged Lance not   
  
too long ago," Wraith questioned.  
  
"And he passed," Sailor Uranus replied. "I did not attack this man this time."  
  
"I don't believe you. But I don't got any proof your lying either," Wraith replied.  
  
********  
  
Lance looked at the image before him. It was of a younger version of Lance as he sat on the deck of a   
  
spaceliner, a boat that looked a lot like an old style galleon only differing in that it sailed on solar winds instead   
  
of Earth ones. The young man in question sat akimbo as he polished the blade of his katana. Nearby two younger   
  
looking versions of Matt and Wraith rushed around the deck causing no end of mischief.  
  
"You do realize that if you keep that up, the captain is likely to make you travel the rest of the trip swinging   
  
from the yard arm don't you?" He asked the two without looking up.  
  
"Oh come on traveler!" The young Wraith said. "We've been cooped up in our cabins this whole trip."  
  
"Yeah! This is the first time we've had a chance to stretch our legs. All you seem to do is sit sharpening that   
  
blade," The young Matt continued.  
  
"One must always attend to their tools," the young man responded. "That is the way of things. Unless things   
  
are done differently on Jupiter?"  
  
"Perhaps they are. My name is Prince Matthew of Jupiter."  
  
"And I am Prince Waith of Venus. Who are you stranger?"  
  
"I am Lance the wandering swordmaster," The young Lance replied as his spirit counterpart blinked in confusion.  
  
"A wandering swordmaster? You must not be very great, I've never heard of you," the young Matt replied.  
  
"I am the master of the Shadow Storm style of swordsmanship," The young man answered. "It is that style that   
  
granted me this Starsteel blade."  
  
"My lady what is this me talking about?" The spirit Lance asked of Queen Serenity.  
  
"In the time of the Moon Kingdom there was lasting peace but to insure the peace remained there were both The   
  
outer and inner Senshi and the weapons masters. The Senshi, both inner and outer were made up of the Princesses of   
  
the different planets save for Earth. Weapons masters were martial artists trained in use of specific weapons. They   
  
trained for years in existing styles then in order to earn the title of master they had to create and display their   
  
own fighting style. If the style passed the master was given a starsteel weapon designed for his or her style. In your   
  
case you were a swordmaster.  
  
"I see," The spirit said as the peices began to fit together.  
  
"So what exactly are you traveling to the Moon for Swordmaster?" Wraith's younger self asked.  
  
"Please call me Lance. Titles are for formal things. Not for amoung people who are to be friends," Lance's past   
  
self replied.  
  
"Still Lance what brings you on a trip to the Moon? And where are you coming from?" Young Matt asked.  
  
"I am inbound from Saturn actually. As for why? That's a question I've asked myself many times lately," The   
  
swordmaster replied with a distant look to his eyes.  
  
"Sounds like a long story," Wraith ventured.  
  
"The short form is that I was born on Pluto. An old friend of mine from there contacted me to come to the Moon.   
  
The question my friends is what you two are doing here?" Came the reply.  
  
"We were just on Pluto. Mostly just seeing the sights," Matt replied.  
  
"On Pluto? I would have thought from your tans that you'd been to the beaches on Neptune. All that's on Pluto   
  
are philosophers, mages and a whole lot of nothing," Lance laughed.  
  
"Busted," Wraith grumbled.  
  
"Must be why you left," Matt mumbled.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for a time then the Plutonian answered with. "....Yeah."  
  
**************  
  
"What do you mean we can't take them to a hospital Lady!?" Wraith railed at Sailor Mercury. "My friend has a   
  
hole in his stomach big enough to pass a volleyball through!"  
  
"It's not nearly THAT big Wraith. I think it would be tight fit to pass a playing card through," Matt corrected.  
  
"You aren't HELPING Matt," Wraith replied as his eyebrow began to twitch.  
  
"The short version Mr. Wills," Sailor Uranus replied. "Is that Sailor Pluto is a Sailor Scout and as such cannot go   
  
to a hospital. It would require too much explaining."  
  
"What does that have to do with Lance?" Matt asked.  
  
"You three aren't from around here. Hospitals ask questions. And the answers you can give they won't believe,"   
  
Sailor Uranus replied.  
  
"Uhm, I'm not a doctor," Sailor Venus began. "But normal humans don't glow like that do they?"  
  
  
  
Everyone turned in time to see Lance's body begin to take on a dark green aura.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Matt and Wraith screamed.  
  
**********  
  
In the spirit world the starliner was just arriving on the Moon. Three days had passed and the three travelers now   
  
friends were glad to be finally able to leave the boat. No sooner had their feet left the gangplankbefore they heard the   
  
hurried running of people within moments the three found themselves surrounded by guards dressed in the colors of Pluto.  
  
Young Matt looked irritated. Young Wraith was angry. But it was his own past self's response that surprised Lance.   
  
He merely sighed as if he expected this kind of reception. The three looked at each guard and the pikes pointed at them.   
  
Matt and Wraith were about three seconds from grabbing their weapons when the group parted and through the ranks walked   
  
a woman dark green hair, long tanned legs and magenta eyes. What was noticable about her aside from her beauty was that   
  
she was clad in a fuku of white trimmed in black save for the dark crimson bow on the front. In her hands was a staff   
  
that looked a lot like a large key.  
  
"Oh Hell it's a Sailor Senshi," Matt mumbled.  
  
"Not just any senshi," Wraith muttered. "I think that's Sailor Pluto."  
  
With that thought in mind they immediately looked at their newly met friend. Just their luck they seemed to have   
  
fallen in with a criminal. Still he looked rather calm about this. Which meant either he was a fool or that he was so   
  
skilled with that sword of his that he thought he could take a Senshi. The green haired warrior walked straight to the   
  
sandy haired swordmaster and glared at him. Still he didn't seem phased. Seconds later the glare disappeared into a smiles   
  
and cheerful embrace which the Swordmaster happily returned.  
  
"Lance! It's been far too long!" Sailor Pluto gushed as Mat and Wraith Face faulted.  
  
"And miss your big day? Never!" Lance laughed as he let his eye meet hers.  
  
"Uhm excuse me Sailor Pluto," Matt said as he found his voice. "But you two know each other?"  
  
"Of course I know Prince Lance," Sailor Pluto responded. "He and I are childhood friends."  
  
"Prince Lance?" Wraith repeated.  
  
"I kinda forgot to meantion that didn't I?" Lance answered sheepishly.  
  
"Yes!" Both princes growled.  
  
"Sorry," Lance responded as he got into a coach with Sailor Pluto. "I'll meet up with you two later."  
  
Once inside the coach the two long friends smiled at each other.  
  
"I've not heard much about you since you became swordmaster. How have you been?" Setsuna asked.  
  
"I've been well. I'm sorry I didn't write or anything. Most times I've kept busy," Lance replied.  
  
"Really?" Sailor Pluto replied as she looked at his left hand.  
  
Lance caught the look and half smiled. "Problem Setsuna?"  
  
"I was just wondering. Are you still a swordmaster or have you bonded to the blade?" She asked.  
  
Lance's smile stayed in place as he carefully turned over his palm, revealing his unblemished palm. "I couldn't.   
  
I don't know why but any time I thought about it I just couldn't."  
  
In her mind Setsuna was strangely pleased that her longtime friend had not given himself completely to the skill.   
  
"So what were you doing on Saturn?"  
  
Trying to take my mind off you. Lance thought. "I was checking a potential threat from this 'Negaverse movement'."  
  
"And?" Setsuna responded.  
  
"I must speak to the queen immediately Suna. These people want that silver crystal of hers and they won't stop   
  
until they get it," The past Lance replied.  
  
"Once I gain my new position, I'll make sure you get an audience," Setsuna promised.  
  
The announcement and presentation of Princess Setsuna, better known as Sailor Pluto, as the new guardian of the   
  
Gates of Time had gone without a hitch and there was a ball in full swing. Setsuna had noticed her escourt had left her   
  
side and promptly went to look for him. In an isolated part of the palace she found Lance. He was dressed in a dark   
  
green shirt and black pants, but his cuffs were loose. Seeing this she quickly hurried to her room and got her fathers   
  
Garnet stone cufflinks. Then returned to where she had seen her date for the party.   
  
"Lance?" She asked.  
  
"Hey Setsuna," Lance had said. "Didn't think you'd notice me missing so soon."  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"You remember me saying that I couldn't bond with my sword?"  
  
"Yes. I do remember that. Why?"  
  
Lance turned his eyes filled with tears. "It's because of you."  
  
"Me?" The Time senshi responded in confusion.  
  
"I can't give myself to the path of a warrior because my heart belongs to you."  
  
"You can't mean that," Setsuna stammered as Lance walked toward her. "I mean for as long as I've known you   
  
all you've..."  
  
"All I've wanted was to be worthy of my love for you!" Lance finished for her. Before she could answer he   
  
pulled her into an soft kiss.  
  
Setsuna's mind reeled. Lance is kissing me....but I shouldn't...I have to stop this! For a moment her whole body   
  
tensed as her mind tried to cope only to quickly begin to respond to his lips on hers. she felt his hands on her hips   
  
pulling her closer then felt as they slide to hold her to him. She found her arms slowly snaking around his neck as the   
  
kiss deepened sending liquid fire into her veins. Soon the kiss parted.  
  
"Setsuna...I've loved you for a long time. But I was foolish and ran from how I felt. Can you forgive me?" He ask,   
  
his eyes full of hope.  
  
"Yes. I think I can," Setsuna said with a smile. Then she held out the small box with the cufflinks in it. Lance   
  
smiled and held out his wrists. "With these I bind my heart to yours," She whispered.  
  
With that finished he removed a crystal star that he was wearing and slipped it over her head and proceded to   
  
complete the ceremony. "With this, the star of Pluto, I bind my heart to yours."  
  
**********  
  
"We were engaged," the spirit of Setsuna responded as she watched. The scenes went at high speeds. Scenes of   
  
stolen moments and training sessions that produced their perfect team work*. Then came the final Night and the events   
  
that led to the dreams.   
  
"Yes you were," Serenity responded. "Prince Lance do you remember now who you are?"  
  
"Yes. It's like I never forgot. I must return to my body and make things right," Lance responded as he and   
  
Setsuna's spirits faded from the spirit plane.  
  
********  
  
In the real world many things happened at once....  
  
"Ohhhh..." Setsuna moan. "That wasn't fun."  
  
"Sailor Pluto!" The Senshi yelled at once.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright!" Sailor Moon replied and got a slight smile in response.  
  
At the same time Lance Jayd began jerking and spasming as the blackish green lightning of the biggest stroke   
  
to date hit him. His face however seemed completely calm. He finally understood what this was and welcomed it.  
  
"What's happening to him!?" Raye yelled. With Matt and Wraith around she couldn't transform. However this was   
  
weird even for the Senshi.  
  
"It looks like some kind of stroke," Sailor Mercury replied as she activated her visor. "But the lightning seems   
  
to be temperal energy."  
  
"Of course it's temporal energy. He, like his friends are Time Jumpers as well as Royals from the Silver Millenium,"   
  
Said Setsuna.  
  
"WHAT!?" The gather group replied as Lance's body completely covered itself in the dark green glow.  
  
His robes imploded revealing his dark green dress shirt and it's glowing Garnet cufflinks as well as his black   
  
jean. soon they two were consumed by the glow as it converted into a dark green chest plate with silver trim. The jeans   
  
didn't seem changed though his shoes had become black boots the recieved a set of shin guards that matched the silver   
  
colored gauntlets that appeared on his wrists. On his forehead glowed the symbol for Pluto before it was covered with   
  
a silver circlet with a garnet stone.  
  
"What the..!?" Wraith yelled.  
  
"Hello my friends!" Lance replied as the lightning dimished. He could tell that would be the last one. "I have   
  
a lot to tell you."  
  
TBC  
  
*I appologize for rushing through the training. I might write about their romance back then at a later date though. Also,   
  
this story was meant for a little fill in for a Lance and Setsuna's past. Hopefully I'll be able to flesh this out more   
  
in future chapters. 


	15. Turningpoint

A Timeless Tale part 15: Turning Point  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Wraith Wills considered himself a logical person. Past lives? They didn't exist save in the minds of a hypnotist.   
  
Magic? That could be explained away as slight of hand, smoke and mirrors. And time/pan-dimensional travel? It was the   
  
stuff of B-movies and Matt's mangas. However, seeing his best friend rise from the ground and shift from normal clothes   
  
to something out of L'mort Artur....  
  
Suffice to say that if Wraith's mind was a computer he'd be reading 'Program Sanity.sys has expirienced a fatal   
  
error. attempting to reboot' on his mental monitor.  
  
Sitting in the fire room of the temple with eight senshi, a fire priestess (Whom 'demanded' to know what this was   
  
all about) and their friend Lance was difficult as the eternal fire kept the place plenty hot. Wraith and Matt were roasting   
  
while Lance didn't even seem to notice the heat. Must be some martial art thing. They both thought. A few hours later   
  
Lance finished his explination.  
  
"Okay let me see if I got this straight," Wraith said. "Some hooded freakshow stabs you and Sailor Pluto here and   
  
then some dead queen from an intergalactic Kingdom came to you."  
  
"That's Right," Lance said as he cast an amused glance at the Timeless Senshi next to him.  
  
"And she tells you that you were some kind of prince-martial arts master in her kingdom," Matt continued.  
  
"Right again," Sailor Pluto said offhandedly. It was getting really uncomfortable seeing the looks passing between   
  
Lance and Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Not only that but she tells you that Matt an' I are princes too?" Wraith added.  
  
"That's it exactly," Lance replied as he gazed into Sailor Pluto's eyes.  
  
"And that explains why you suddenly look like Prince Valiant how?" Wraith asked. "And dammit would you take   
  
your eyes OFF of Sailor Pluto for ten damn seconds!?"  
  
"To answer your second question, no. As for your first question, I don't really know," Lance declared.  
  
"So I take it you two knew each other back durning the Moon Kingdom?" Amy asked to clarify.  
  
There was mischief in Setsuna's eyes when she answered. "Yes. We knew each other. We knew each other vary well."   
  
Most of the girls present, as well as Wraith and Matt caught the meaing though Hotaru didn't. However the fact   
  
that this information had even Amy blushing meant it must have had something to do with intimacy.  
  
"Wait," Sailor Moon cut in as a past memeory cut in. "If you knew him THAT way how did you get to be Time Guardian?"  
  
"That's right," Sailor Uranus replied as she remembered. "Only a Virgin could become a Time Guardian."  
  
"Actually the rule said that you had to be a virgin to get the post, not that you had to STAY a virgin," Setsuna   
  
replied with a slight blush.  
  
"Oh," Came several voices.   
  
"It is getting late in the day. Perhaps we should end this impromptu meeting," Lance suggested then leaned over and   
  
whispered something in Sailor Pluto's ear. She looked surprised then nodded vigorously and smiled.  
  
Matt and Wraith noticed that and decided to keep a close eye on Lance. To that end they spent the rest of the day   
  
helping with his chores.  
  
********  
  
For Lance Jayd his near death expirience had shown him something. It had shown him what he lost a long time ago.   
  
And now 6,000 years later he was going to make sure he never lost it again. Even as he spoke Sailor Uranus or someone   
  
else that Sailor Pluto trusted would be coming to get him. Doubt still ground through him, but that was how it should be.   
  
He was at a turning point. He could turn away now, renouce all of this as well as his nearly completed quest. Or   
  
he could go further. He could take his final step. Then there would be no turning back. But then if he went back he'd die   
  
in a week, where as going forward meant he "died" tonight. He looked at himself in the mirror, hesitated then nodded. The   
  
would be no turning back.  
  
"You're up to something Jayd," Wraith hissed as he unrolled his sleeping bag.   
  
"Who me?" Lance answered inncoently as his two friends began an uninvited sleep over.  
  
"Yes you. And quit with those innocent looks! You and Sailor Pluto have something planned and we plan to stop it,"   
  
Matt replied.  
  
"And why's that?" Lance asked as his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Look. You came here tryin' to find your dream gal. You find her and this Sailor Pluto chick starts showing interest   
  
in you. You proclaim your eternal love or whatever for Setsuna now you and Sailor Pluto are planning something. So we're   
  
going to stay RIGHT here so you don't screw things up," Wraith countered.  
  
"Yeah! You can't have both Sailor Pluto and Setsuna!" Matt chimed in.  
  
Oh if you only knew... Thought Lance. "So you two plan to keep watch on me?"  
  
"Yes." They both replied.  
  
"I see," Lance replied as he quickly hit their shiatsu sleep points. "A weapons master knows many forms of   
  
fighting. Pleasant dreams my friends."  
  
*******  
  
Several moments later Lance stepped out of the temple's living area. He was clad in his green dress shirt and black   
  
dress pants. He looked at his watch then smiled as a fire red farrari pulled into sight. Somehow he knew she'd be the one   
  
to come get him.  
  
"You ready to go soldier boy?" Amara Ten'ou asked.  
  
"As ready as I can be Sailor Uranus," Lance replied.  
  
"So you DID figure it out," Amara stated.  
  
"Yes. But I'm not telling a soul about any of you. What happens tonight will bind my fate to the Senshi   
  
thoroughly," Lance told her.  
  
********  
  
Setsuna paced nervously. She'd agreed to this. She knew what was going to happen next. She'd waited 6,000 years for   
  
this. She heard the car arrive, and within moments Lance was holding her tightly.  
  
"Are you ready my love?" He asked nervously.  
  
"As ready as I can be," she answered. "You know we've only know each other a little more than two weeks?"   
  
"Maybe this time around. I wanted to do this with you the first time we reunited," He replied.  
  
"Shall we then?"  
  
"Yes," Lance replied as they walked into the church.  
  
An hour later Lance Jayd "died" and was reborn Lance Meioh.   
  
*********  
  
"No! No! NO!" Necros roared as he watched the ceremony. "Swordmaster Adept you idiot! You failed!"  
  
"It's only a minor setback. I'll make sure he doesn't survive next time," The hooded man replied.  
  
"You'd better otherwise your beloved stays dead. Got me?"  
  
The hooded man pulled back his hood revealing shoulder length white hairthat framed an aristocratic face   
  
that featured ice blue eyes. Under his cloak was clearly visible the grey costume of a Negaverse General. "I, Malacite,   
  
will not fail you again."  
  
"You had best not, Malacite. I went through a lot of trouble to resurrect you. Fail me again and wisdom will tell   
  
you not to return."  
  
With that Malacite bowed and disappeared. He had a lot of planning to do....  
  
TBC 


	16. Secrets Kept

Hearts in Time part 16: Secrets Kept  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
"They'll need to find out eventually," Setsuna said as she   
  
looked up into Lance's eyes. It had been several hours since they'd   
  
left the church as husband and wife. It was something   
  
impulsive on both parts, but it seemed so right. They'd   
  
gone to the home Setsuna shared with Amara and Michelle.   
  
They'd not been idle...or quiet for that matter.  
  
"I know my love," Lance replied as he pulled her   
  
closer. "When the time is right I shall tell them."  
  
Setsuna snuggled into his warm embrace. "I can't   
  
believe we're married."  
  
Lance smiled down at his wife. "I hope you   
  
aren't complaining?"  
  
"Never! You make me feel like the luckiest   
  
woman on Earth. Unfortunatly you'll have to return   
  
to the temple soon."  
  
"I wish that were not so," Lance sighed as he got out   
  
of bed, his lithe, muscular frame moving with the grace of a   
  
dancer. Setsuna's eyes followed his movements hungrily while   
  
the moonlight through the window displayed him in delicious   
  
detail as he hunted for his clothes. Lance however stopped   
  
moving as he felt her eyes on him.  
  
"Enjoying the view?" Lance asked amusedly.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You make me feel bad about having to leave...."  
  
Setsuna eased from under her blankets and practically   
  
flowed toward him. "You don't have to leave yet," she replied   
  
huskily as her lips met his.  
  
*******  
  
Amara laid awake in bed as the two in the next room   
  
resumed their activites. She never knew that two people could   
  
be THAT loud. Amara turned to ask Michelle what to do about   
  
the noise only to find her sound asleep. Amara's eyebrow   
  
twitched. Unknown to her, Michelle had put earplugs in when   
  
they arrived home and had been peacefully sleeping ever since.  
  
With a slight grumble Amara laid back down. "It's   
  
going to be a long night!"  
  
******  
  
Malachite glared into nothingness as he planned his   
  
attack. There were reasons that he hated Lance Jayd. Reasons   
  
that he kept secret for eternity. For Prince Lance...Lance   
  
Jayd....whatever name he chose to use, had killed dozens of   
  
warriors including Malicite's best friend and fellow General   
  
Obsidian. Malachite frowned. Had that damnable Swordmaster   
  
not slain him he might have been sent forward like the rest   
  
of the Negaverse Generals.  
  
Malachite had seen the fight, though no one else did.   
  
He still remembered it to this day....  
  
******  
  
The battle was pitched. The Moon Kingdom's forces   
  
were faltering though the cost was becoming deadly especially   
  
at the city gates. The survivors from the battle feild had   
  
retreated into the city' outer citadel and were now preparing   
  
to defend the Millenium's capital to the last warrior. Here   
  
were warriors of every kingdom. Martian Archers with their   
  
deadly aim; Uranian paladins with their long knives; Jupitari   
  
Axe fighters and dozens of others. However these manned the   
  
walls. The men at the main gates numbered only three.  
  
There at the main gates was a Venusian who was skilled   
  
with a whip. There was a Jupitari swordsman, his broadsward   
  
crackling with lightning then there was their leader. Clad in   
  
dark green battle armor, a black cape billowing in the Lunar   
  
wind. Sheathed at his side was a Katana. Warriors would come,   
  
warriors would get cut down then a cheer would rise from the   
  
walls. Around the gates lay dozens of fallen negaverse   
  
warriors when Obsidian arrived.  
  
Obsidian was a tall warrior, seven feet tall with   
  
black hair, dark eyes and a malevalent smile. In his hand   
  
was a massive Scimitar and on his forearm rode a massive   
  
shield. His confidence was borne from slaying many brave   
  
defenders. This would be easy. "One side fools! Death has   
  
come for you if you do not."  
  
The leader had waved his allies aside. "Death comes   
  
for us all. However it is not your face it wears. I will not   
  
move. This gate is mine. I have claimed it thus. Take it if   
  
you can. Otherwise...NONE SHALL PASS!"  
  
With that there came a cheer from the walls. A cheer   
  
that was echoed and that reverberated over the ranks of the   
  
Negaverse. Obsidian snarled as he charged only to have his   
  
blade met with a gleaming blade made of starsteel.  
  
"Bad form warrior, we have not been introduced," the   
  
swordsman said as calmly as he would have had this been   
  
nothing more than a spar.  
  
"I am Obsidian! General of the Negaverse!" The moster   
  
of a man roared. As he parried a strike from the Gate   
  
defender.  
  
"Obsidian is it? Very well Allow me to tell you my   
  
name then," the green armored man growled as he sheared his   
  
enemy's shield in half with a lighting fast stroke. "I am   
  
Prince Lance of Pluto. Master of the Shadow Storm   
  
technique."  
  
Obsidian grabbed his scimitar in both hands as he   
  
squared off against the prince. Lance for his part had taken   
  
a half crouched stance, his Katana held in a reverse grip.   
  
Obsidian swung his blade only to have it met with a series   
  
of rapid fire return slashes. By the time Malacite got to a   
  
better vantage point, Obsidian was bleeding from a dozen   
  
wounds along his arms while his opponent didn't have a   
  
scratch on him.  
  
"You are quick, fool," Obsidian growled. "But it is   
  
time to end this!" With that he charged.  
  
Lance sighed as he batted the blade aside with enough   
  
force to send it flying. "You are right General. It IS time to   
  
end this." Lance seemingly became a blur as his blade slashed   
  
downward in a diagonal slash from right shoulder to left hip,   
  
then turned slashing upward from left hip to Right shoulder.   
  
He continued the motion, this time coming parallel to   
  
Obsidian's neck....  
  
"NO!" Malachite screamed as Obsidian died.   
  
Many days later the main gates fell....but only after   
  
the three who were guarding it were sent to do other things.  
  
With that memory in mind Malachite renewed his   
  
planning.  
  
*****  
  
It was just before sunrise when Matt and Wraith awoke.   
  
Though they'd slept an entire night they still both agreed   
  
that it felt like a wrecking ball had hit them, though they   
  
didn't know that it was because of Lance's shiatsu sleep   
  
strike or the fact that they'd slept all night in a crumpled   
  
heap. All they knew is that somehow they'd foolishly fell   
  
asleep giving Lance his chance to betray Setsuna.  
  
"I can't believe we were so STUPID!" Wraith growled   
  
as he took stock of the room. It's futon was half made,   
  
indicating that someone HAD slept there, the closet was open   
  
and there were clothes missing. Wraith's eyes returned to Matt   
  
with a look of disbelief.  
  
"I think we lucked out and he stayed in," Matt summed   
  
up.  
  
"I'm not so sure. He's not here now," Wraith pointed   
  
out as the the two friends began their search.  
  
They looked outside. They checked the Furo and got   
  
glared at as Raye had JUST went in there for her morning bath.   
  
They looked in the fire room. They were just about to give up   
  
and admit that Lance had managed to slip past them when they   
  
heard someone in the kitchen singing.  
  
"Oh she is my dear my darling one. Her eyes so sparkly,   
  
full of fun! No other, no Uhhhther can match the likes of her.   
  
Oh she is my dear, my darling one! My smiling and beguiling one.   
  
I kiss the ground she walks upon...my pretty Suna girl!"  
  
The two friends could only blink at that before running   
  
to the kitchen. Inside was the sight of Lance, clad in his Dark   
  
green and white robes, around his neck theough they couldn't see   
  
it was a simple gold chain on which hung a simple gold band. He   
  
seemed completely oblivious to his two friends as he stirred the   
  
Miso soup he was working on for breakfast.  
  
Lance for his part knew someone was behind him. He could   
  
feel them watching him. He was glad for the few hours sleep he'd   
  
gotten before returning to the temple. Even with that he was back   
  
early enough that he'd managed to decieve his friends by messing   
  
up his bed and putting his laundry in. "Have a seat my friends.   
  
The fare for Breakfast won't be much since the priestess hasn't   
  
sent me to the market this week, but there should easily be more   
  
than enough."  
  
"My aren't we CHIPPER this morning," Wraith grumbled.  
  
"Yeah! What has you in such a good mood?" Matt added as   
  
he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.   
  
"Why nothing is wrong my friends! 'And the day's at the   
  
morn; morning at seven; the hillside's dew-pearled; the lark's   
  
on the wing; the snail's on the thorn: God's in his heaven-   
  
All's right with the world!' " Came Lance's reply.  
  
"Enough with the Robert Browning rhyme response," Matt   
  
growled. "What are you up to?"  
  
"Why would I be up to anything? I had a good night's   
  
rest and awoke early," Lance answered his smile a little too   
  
wide.  
  
"You're up to something," Matt replied.  
  
"Me? What would make you think that? I am merely a   
  
whisper carried away by a moonlight shadow," Lance replied as   
  
he semi-quoted a song verse.  
  
"Yeah a whisper who had a plan for something last   
  
night. A plan that involved heading out to meet Sailor Pluto.   
  
A plan that we were trying to block. Now we just woke up having   
  
missed an entire night. Now what are you up to?" Wraith growled.  
  
Lance took a sip of his miso, a bite of his broiled fish   
  
then a few grains of his rice. He paused as if considering the   
  
taste of his food, opened his mouth; then closed his mouth as   
  
if reconsidering. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked finally.   
  
"Yes!" Both shouted.  
  
"So can I," Lance replied as both his friend's faces   
  
dropped. "But do not worry my friends, you will know soon enough.   
  
I have a meeting to attend to at Tokyo tower, later today and I   
  
have to get ready soon. So if you'll excuse me," Lance finished   
  
as he left the table.  
  
******  
  
Malachite knew what was expected of him. Necros expected   
  
him to challenge Lance Jayd. Necros would get his wish. However,   
  
Malachite was no fool. He had discovered that Necros had a secret.   
  
A secret so important that if Lance Jayd ever learned it, there   
  
would be nothing to prevent him from attacking Necros head on,  
  
suicidal as that would be.  
  
"If I fail this battle Necros, it will still be I who   
  
laughs the loudest," Malachite said to himself. "With my last   
  
breath I will tell Lance of your crime, and of the Twin sister   
  
he never knew."  
  
With that Malachite smiled. Yes even in death HE would   
  
win.  
  
TBC 


	17. Secrets Revealed

Hearts in time part seventeen: Secrets revealed  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
In Necros' tower there were many servants. Most were   
  
Youmas, but there were also maids, cooks, stable keepers and   
  
anything else that befitted a royal tower. Necros had seen to   
  
it so that when he won the game, he and his loving, pure wife   
  
would be able to live like the nobles they are. But the tower   
  
had one OTHER servant in it. She was not a willing servant,   
  
nor a happy one. Her name was Lianna though most did not know   
  
her as such. Many did not even know what she looked like for   
  
she was forever wearing a hooded cloak. She was confined to   
  
the scrying room by chains that could not be broken by mortal   
  
weapons. But none of that mattered as Lianna was the Soceress   
  
adept. Faithful slave to Necros....though not for much longer.  
  
Unlike most servants, Sorceress Adept was not born into   
  
her role. She was kidnapped, taken at birth and raised by Necros.   
  
For Six thousand years she sat by the pool. Ever since she learned   
  
a shocking truth from it. For through that pool she learned that   
  
she had a twin brother. Using the pool's power and the magiks she'd   
  
been made to learn she'd watched him, his birth, his life, his love,   
  
his death and rebirth. Her brother was her jailer's worst enemy. A   
  
demon slayer, a thief in the night as he'd already taken Setsuna's   
  
chastity leaving Necros's dreams shattered.  
  
He was all this for her brother was a warrior-prince;   
  
cunning and strong, as well as the last of his kind. He was Lance   
  
Jayd.  
  
"Come for me soon brother," She whispered. "Save me!"  
  
*********  
  
Lance Meioh, better known to the world as Lance Jayd, at   
  
least for the moment, was enjoying the day. And how could he not?   
  
He was going to Tokyo Tower to meet up with his newly wed wife. It   
  
was still odd to think of himself as a husband, after all he didn't   
  
live with his beloved...yet. Lance frowned. He felt like a heel for   
  
not telling his friends, but then again he'd made a promise to Amara   
  
that he would not give away their identities. Marrying Sailor Pluto   
  
but moving in with Setsuna Meioh would definitely allow the clever   
  
minds of Matt and Wraith toput two and two together. No, he would   
  
not tell other people's secrets, especially when doing so could end   
  
up hurting Setsuna.  
  
Lance pulled his newly bought London Fog black trench coat   
  
around himself a little better. It was a surpisingly cold day for   
  
early summer, however not only was the coat's liner warm, the coat   
  
also hid his katana from suspicious eyes much better. Jyuuban may   
  
have problems with monsters on a regular basis, but the sight of a   
  
modern day samurai was not something that people would fail to notice   
  
for too long. How he'd gotten away with it as long as he had was   
  
anyone's guess. Once again his mind drifted back over the last few   
  
days and his actions, as well as their consequences. He'd been stabbed   
  
and while on death's door learned of his past. He survived and when he   
  
did she was there, Setsuna... Sailor Pluto... the woman he loved and   
  
could not live without. He'd wed her and consumated their love.  
  
"Many would say this union was made in haste," He whispered as   
  
he entered Tokyo Tower. "However I would say it was six millenia too   
  
late and I have no regrets."  
  
Unknown to Lance there were two people tailing him. One with   
  
what they think is good intentions and a date on his arm and the other   
  
with less honorable ideals.  
  
*******  
  
"I'm so glad you asked me to come with you Wraith!" Mina Aino   
  
gushed from her place on his arm. "The view from the top of Tokyo Tower   
  
is simply UNBELIEVABLE!"  
  
Wraith nodded his head. He'd called in Mina to act as his cover   
  
for tailing Lance. This way it would look like merely a coincidence if   
  
he encountered Lance here, though that wasn't his plan. Though Mina,   
  
being Setsuna's friend, decided definitely she was going to come along   
  
so Wraith could have a witness if Lance was indeed 'toying with   
  
Setsuna's affections' as Wraith had put it, though he'd not gone into   
  
details as to with who Lance may be cheating.  
  
"Just remember Mina we're here to keep watch on Lance....for   
  
Setsuna's sake," Wraith added.  
  
"Never fear Wraith. Mina Aino, detective of love and justice   
  
is on the purse!"  
  
"That's CASE Mina. On the case," Wraith sighed.  
  
"Oh...Sorry!"  
  
*****  
  
Lance smiled as he got out of the elevator, all the while   
  
slipping a simple band of gold onto his ring finger. "I wonder what   
  
Matt would say if I told him that I CAN have both." He mused   
  
remembering Matt's comment from the night before.  
  
"He would think you a pervert and most likely try to bash   
  
you," Setsuna replied from behind him as she wrapped her arms around   
  
her husband. "But I would stop him."  
  
Lance smiled. "I can always count on you, my love."  
  
"And I can count on you," the dark green haired woman replied   
  
as she slowly turned him in her arms.  
  
******  
  
Nercos' tower had an army. It was not a grand army like the   
  
hundreds of thousands of humans and Youmas that had attacked the Moon   
  
Kingdom. It was an army of leftovers. Left over Mirror Panadaries. Left   
  
over Black Moon Droids and left over Heart Snatcher drones. They were   
  
weak, unformed. Nothing more than mindless drones worth nothing more   
  
than cannon fodder. Necros did have more powerful Youma, naturally,   
  
though at the moment he seemed to not want to use them. Still the fodder   
  
youmas were enough in numbers to overwhelm any one person, even a Sailor   
  
Senshi.  
  
At least, that's what Malachite told himself. What he had going   
  
against him was one very important pair of facts. He'd never fought an   
  
Outer Senshi. Sucker stabbed one sure, but that was a dirty move on his   
  
part. Malachite himself was no push over, having nearly defeated all five   
  
Inners at one time, but even there he was overlooking the fact that while   
  
he was dead they'd gotten better....a LOT better. Not that any of those   
  
things came to mind.  
  
In Malachite's mind as he marched his battalion of fodder out of   
  
Necros' realm and toward the portal to Tokyo Tower. All that he had in   
  
mind was turning Lance Jayd into a bad memory.  
  
******  
  
Wraith and Mina both blinked at the sight before them. They both   
  
noticed different things though. Wraith was stunned by the tender moment   
  
being expirienced by his rather stoic ally. To Wraith's eyes it seemed that   
  
for just that moment Lance's world began and ended with the woman who's   
  
lips were pressed to his. Mina however noticed two things. One was a simple   
  
gold band on Lance's left hand. The other thing was a ring that had a   
  
diamond that looked to be roughly the size of Rhode Island that was gracing   
  
Setsuna's elegant left hand.  
  
Those are wedding bands! How Romantic! Wait, if he married her...does   
  
that mean he knows? Thought Mina as her mind raced.  
  
Meanwhile the kissing couple could only smile into their kiss. They   
  
both knew they were being watched, Lance had even suspected Wraith or Matt   
  
would try this. Finally the two parted and turned to face the open-mouthed   
  
pair.  
  
"I've been expecting you," Lance stated.  
  
"You have?" Wraith replied in a startled tone.  
  
"Please," Setsuna answered. "I've not known you as long as Lance   
  
has, but you have a suspicious mind."  
  
"Then know this Setsuna, Wraith thinks Lance is two timing on you,"   
  
Mina chimed in.  
  
"Oh really?" Setsuna replied casting a sidelong look to Lance. "Tell   
  
me then Wraith, who am I competing against?"  
  
Wraith sighed he hadn't come here to start a war, but it looked like   
  
he would have to. "Well I think he's cheating on you....with Sailor Pluto."  
  
Mina blinked then quickly recovered and pretended to look surprised.   
  
Lance and Setsuna looked at each other then burst into a fit of laughter while   
  
Wraith just blinked in confusion.  
  
"Funny most people would think that being two timed would be a cause   
  
for anger," Wraith mumbled to Mina.  
  
"Most would," Mina mumbled noncommittally. Inwardly she was relieved   
  
that whatever, if anything, that Lance knew wasn't shared with his friends.  
  
"You have all the peices of this puzzle and yet you still haven't put   
  
them together," Lance replied.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Wraith began then noticed the wedding   
  
bands."Wait....those are...you mean to tell me...you and...."  
  
"Yes?" Setsuna replied as she waited for the peices to come together.  
  
"You and Setsuna here are....?" Wraith trailed off.  
  
"Hitched? Attached? Tied the knot? Lawfully Wedded?" Lance asked. "If   
  
that's what you're asking then the answer's yes."  
  
"But what about Sailor Pluto and all that stuff about you two being   
  
lovers in the past?" Wraith asked as Mina inwardly wondered if Wraith would   
  
indeed fit the last peices together.  
  
"Time cast her spell on me," Lance replied with a conspiritorial smile   
  
to Setsuna. "And I won't forget her."  
  
"Meaning what?" Mina asked.   
  
"Meaning that I will continue to aid Sailor Pluto and her allies to my   
  
dying breath if need be," Lance replied.  
  
Just then a portal opened and out poured the army of fodder Youma's and   
  
it's leader. "A touching Sentiment Lance Jayd. Especially since today you shall   
  
die!" The hooded Swordmaster sneered. "So swears Malachite!"  
  
TBC 


	18. Tower Attack!

Hearts in Time Part 18: Tower attack  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
While Malichite was proclaiming his intent to kill Lance Jayd other people were  
  
thinking other things. Lance Was wondering why it was that bad guys ALWAYS   
  
insisted on talking before attacking. Mina and Setsuna were wondering how to find a   
  
decent place to change so to not give away who they were. Wraith on the other hand   
  
was busy watching the odds pile higher and higher against them. Currently the odds   
  
were at sixty to one if you didn't count the leader of this menagerie. To this Wraith   
  
had only one thing to say...  
  
"Aw Hell!"  
  
"Wraith," Lance began quietly. "I want you to get the girls to safety. Do so quickly   
  
while I hold these things off."  
  
Wraith was about to comply when another voice stopped him. "I'm not leaving you   
  
to this. Not now, not ever!" He looked and saw Setsuna standing ther he face set and   
  
determined.  
  
"I'm not leaving either!" Mina agreed.  
  
"Thanks girls," Lance replied with a truely heartfelt smile. "I should have known   
  
better than to try to send you away."  
  
"Lance! What the Hell are you talking about!? These girls will get hurt if they   
  
stay!" Wraith fairly screamed.  
  
"Just trust me," Lance replied as he walked calmly toward the front of the legion   
  
on youmas.  
  
*****  
  
"You do realize we're likely to blow out covers now right?" Mina asked as Setsuna   
  
picked up a length of metal pipe about the right size to use as a bo.  
  
"There's no avoiding it in this case. If you didn't notice the Youmas are between us   
  
and the Elevator. There's no way we could hide who we are," Setsuna replied as she twirled   
  
the pipe experimentally before tossing it away.  
  
Mina looked at the elevator and had to admit, Setsuna had a point.  
  
"Okay, let's do this."  
  
*****  
  
Malachite sneered as his army of fodder youma charged forward. He'd brought forth   
  
overwhelming force and felt comfortable that at sixty to one odds he would have an easy fight   
  
against the two before him. He expected a few casualties of course. But then again, if the   
  
Youmas did their job he may just live through this. Once more he looked out at the Sea of   
  
youma only to be surprised at what he saw.  
  
There stood Lance Jayd calmly slashing droids, Heart Snatchers and mirror warriors,   
  
while his ally used his whip to do the same. Still unless something happened that he didn't   
  
expect, things were going perfectly.  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
'Oh hell no!' Malichite thought.  
  
Wraith for his part was dumbfounded and truned just in time to see Mina transform.   
  
"What the..!?"  
  
"Less talk more fight!" Lance yelled as his cufflinks transformed his clothes into battle   
  
armor.  
  
"I was going to tell you eventually," Sailor Venus said as she joined Wraith on the front   
  
lines. Sailor Pluto went to help Lance.  
  
******  
  
At the base of Tokyo Tower Matt and Lita looked up at the flashes of light and raining   
  
shards of glass and debris. They'd gone there right after a rather interesting lunch; interesting   
  
only in the fact that lunch had given way to heavy petting and spirited round of tonsil hockey.   
  
All in all, this was quite a lightshow to cap off an interesting day. It wasn't until a half blasted   
  
Youma landed near then that it was clear what was going on.  
  
"I've got to get up there!" Lita growled.  
  
"Nothing doing Lita," Matt replied. "It's dangerous up there."  
  
"Matt, I love you very much and I'm going to ask you to keep a secret for me," Lita   
  
said seriously.  
  
"I love you too, Lita. What's this about a secret?" Matt asked.  
  
Lita quickly pulled his beloved up into a nearby stairwell. Since the tower had been   
  
evacuated it was easy to find a secluded spot. "Promise me you won't tell anyone about   
  
this!"  
  
"I promise!"  
  
"Okay," Lita replied as she pulled out her transformation wand. "Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
A few moments later Sailor Jupiter was standing before an open mouthed Matt.   
  
"Come on let's go!"  
  
******  
  
When Sailor Jupiter and Matt arrived the scene before them was total bedlam. Wraith   
  
was using his Celestial Backlash in concert with Sailor Venus's Love and beauty shock. Lance   
  
and Sailor Pluto were back to back, surrounded and outnumbered by the Youmas.   
  
"Oak Evolution!" Sailor Jupiter Yelled taking out as many of the Youmas hampering   
  
Sailor Pluto and Lance as she entered the fray.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Strike!" Came Matt's response.  
  
During all the explosions Malachite lost sight of Lance Jayd. Lance for his part had not   
  
Lost sight of Malachite. He'd charged his enemy in a low crouching charge then leaped up high   
  
into the air bringing his blade down in a violent downward slash. Malachite's blade met the slash   
  
and the several other slashes that came after as Lance pushed his attack.Malachite was so   
  
focused of countering each strike that e failed to notice when his opponent seemingly   
  
disappeared, at least until he felt his feet kicked out from under him.  
  
"You are quite the gutter fighter Jayd!" Malachite hissed as he glared at the blade pointed   
  
to his throat.  
  
"This ends now you over bleached peice of trash!" Lance growled.  
  
"Then I will leave this place knowing that your lost to time twin sister is in the hands of my   
  
master Necros!" With that Malachite batted the blade away with his broadsword and pressed his   
  
own attack with a series of slashes and thrusts that Lance parried blocked and countered with a   
  
fire that could only come of fury. Here was the man who'd killed him. Here was the man who'd   
  
almost killed him again and worse still had almost killed his beloved. And now he had the nerve to   
  
taunt him with something Setsuna had only recently told him about: his long lost twin. Lance could   
  
only sum things up in three words....  
  
"You're. Going. Down!"  
  
******  
  
The battle was pitched for the others but between the three Senshi and the two past princes   
  
the fodder was rapidly diminishing. Though most of the time they werekeeping their eyes on the   
  
pitched duel between Lance and his seemingly hated enemy.  
  
"Uhm Matt knows my secret idenity," Jupiter mumbled as she was now back to back with   
  
Venus.  
  
"That's okay Wraith knows who I am and Lance knows that his wife is Sailor Pluto and I'm   
  
better knowing his past means he knew who we are too," Mina responded.  
  
"His wife??" Jupiter asked, her eyebrows knitting in surprise.  
  
"Apparently they cantaloped," Venus replied.  
  
"I think you mean Eloped," Jupiter corrected as they polished off the last of their opponents   
  
and turned their gaze to the battle still raging.  
  
Lance backflipped over a stand of obverataion deck chairs. His enemy had resorted to using   
  
a style that emphazed force over form. Still Lance knew he was not going lose to him as losing was   
  
not an option. Quickly he reversed his grip on his Katana then charged swinging his blade into a   
  
deadly frenzy of slashes that cause Malachite to back up. Malachite remembered this style. This   
  
fast, powerful deadly yet elegant sword form.  
  
"What's the matter general? Do you not wish to duel with me?" Lance asked.  
  
"I will kill you!"  
  
"Death Comes for us all but it does not wear your face," Lance replied.  
  
"Good memory," Malachite glared as he charged into fray once more. Their blades met,   
  
then met again and then again once more. Lance knocked the blade aside with his onw then   
  
backhanded Malachite with a backfist. Malachite staggered back stunned. Lance once again   
  
went to the reverse grip. When Malachite charged in next he was greeting with the burning pain   
  
of a starsteel blade slashing across his stomach. As Malachite droped to his knees he glared   
  
weakly at Lance.  
  
"Well played....boy," He hissed weakly. Then he fell forward and breathed his last. As   
  
with all Youma Malachite then faded to nothing.  
  
"You fought well, brave warrior. Rest well now, for the world and its burdens will trouble   
  
you no more," Lance said solmnly as he sheathed this blade.  
  
*********  
  
Several hours had passed since the battle. There were many questions asked of Lance.   
  
Most of them being about why he wasn't surprised that Lita and Mina were Sailor Scouts. Then   
  
again with him having married Sailor Pluto, Lance had most likely discovered it himself. Lance,   
  
however, wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Setsuna asked her husband once they'd gotten a moment alone.  
  
"Remember telling me I had a Twin?" Lance asked. When Setsuna nodded Lance   
  
continued. "Malachite told me that Necros has her."  
  
"Necros," Setsuna said. She remembered him from while Lance had been away on   
  
adventures during the Moon Kingdom. He was in her opinion an obsessive, creepy bastard.   
  
"He's a minor time Mage if I remember correctly his tower is outside time just past the area   
  
known as the Tides of Time."  
  
"Then that's where I must go," Lance replied.  
  
********  
  
Chronos smiled into his scrying pool. "The End Game is coming Necros. And you will most   
  
definitely not like the results."  
  
With that Chronos laughed as he hadn't laughed for many centuries. Yes this was most   
  
definitely going to be worth watching.  
  
TBC 


	19. Tides of Time

Hearts in Time part 19: The Tides of Time  
  
by  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Wraith and Matt were running late. After the battle at Tokyo Tower, Lance had declared that  
  
the next morning they were going to take the batle to Necros. He had also said he was going to have   
  
people to help with that.  
  
"You forgot to set the alarm clock!" Matt growled as they got out of the taxi.  
  
"What about you, 'Mr. I-have-a-perfect-sense-of-time?' " Wraith countered.  
  
The two ran up the steps to the ocean side mansion, only to run faster as they heard the sounds   
  
of combat from the back yard. They rounded the corner into the back yard in time to see Lance flip Amara   
  
Ten'ou onto her back with ease.  
  
"Six thousand years and you still dance like drunken bull in a china shop," Lance sighed.  
  
"You always did know the right things to say to a lady," Amara grumbled as she began again with   
  
a flurry of punches. Lance blocked them with ease, then suprised Amara when he caught her attempt at a   
  
kick. Lance flashed her an infuriating grin as he then used her trapped leg to toss her once again.  
  
"Amara dear, I think you should quit while you're ahead," Michelle replied drawing Matt and Wraith's   
  
eyes to the eight other people in the back yard.  
  
"Yeah," Raye added. "You've yet to land a punch on him."  
  
"That shouldn't be surprising," Setsuna replied.  
  
"Oh? Why's that?" Amy asked.  
  
"Back in the Silver Millenium, Lance taught Amara how to fight," Setsuna replied with a smile.  
  
"More like he tossed me around like Pizza dough until I learned," Amara grumbled. She still didn't   
  
trust Matt and Wraith but if they could help put this Necros guy on the shelf then so be it.  
  
"Ah good! You two are finally here!" Lance replied. He was infuriatingly bright eyed and even had the   
  
gall to smile.  
  
"It's five a.m.," Matt grumbled.  
  
"I'm surprised you're even up this early Lance. You must have gotten up a midnight to get here this   
  
early on foot," Wraith retorted.  
  
"Actually, I just kinda stayed here last night," Lance intoned sheepishly. "Anyway let's get going   
  
shall we?"  
  
"Sure but where's this back up you were telling us about?" Wraith responded.  
  
Lance smiled and motioned with his arm to the girls in the back yard. Judging from the looks on   
  
Wraith and Matt's face, they'd yet put all the peices together.  
  
"Oh hell no," Matt muttered.  
  
"Uhm Lance?" Wraith inquired.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding. I mean I know your, uh, signifigant other is good in a fight. And I know   
  
we can count on Mina and Lita in a pinch," Wraith whispered. "But what are these other normal girls going to   
  
do?"  
  
"Why, their shock troops," Lance replied as he watched Amara bristle at being referred to as normal,   
  
then added mentally 'And the only person whose going to be more shocked than our enemies, is going to be   
  
you.'  
  
"Shock troops? Lance if these girls go with us they're going to get slaughtered!" Matt replied, causing   
  
Amara to bristle even more. Being called Normal was one thing but to be reduced to JUST a 'girl'? She wasn't   
  
having that, if they lived through this Matt Blackheart and Wraith Wills would find out the hard way who was   
  
JUST anything.  
  
"I guess some lessons must be learned the hard way," Lance sighed. "Still, I would have figured having   
  
seen what you've seen, you'd have peiced it together by now Ladies if you would?"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power"  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Saturn Planet Power!"  
  
Matt and Wraith were momentarily blinded by the light show but when the light faded they found themselves   
  
surrounded by nine fuku clad women. When Matt was done putting his eyes back in his head he shot the now armored   
  
Lance an acidic glance.  
  
"You KNEW!?" He accused. "This whole time you knew who they were and didn't tell us!"  
  
"I didn't peice it all together until after Malachite stabbed me. After which I was sworn to remain silent about it.   
  
But trust me when I say these nine women have enough skill, power and expirience to take Necros by themselves,"   
  
Lance replied.  
  
"Add in a Swordmaster and you two and we should have an easy go," Sailor Pluto stated. "Though I must warn   
  
you the Tides of Time are a danger in and of themselves. If you fall off the paths there you could be lost forever."  
  
"Just what is the Tides of Time?" Wraith asked.  
  
"Do you remember when I made you listen to the Trans-Siberian's Orchestra's Beehoven's Last Night?" Lance   
  
asked.  
  
"Yes. You made me read the story that came with it too. What's that got to do with this?" Wraith countered.  
  
" 'It was then that Beethooven noticed the hands on the clock were turing faster than they should. when he   
  
brought it to Mephistopholes's attention he smiled. "Consider that one final gift. For where your going they don't turn   
  
at all!" ' " Answered Lance.  
  
"What?" Both men replied.  
  
"The Tides of Time is a place outside of time. A realm that touches past present and future all at once," Setsuna   
  
replied helpfully.  
  
"Oh this is getting better by the minute," Wraith mumbled.  
  
"We don't have time for this," Lance said in a tone that was all business.  
  
"He's right," Sailor Mercury added. "If we are going to do this, waiting around hurts us."  
  
"Very well. How do we get to this 'Tides of Time' place?" Matt asked.  
  
"We'll have to use the Time Gate to get there. Everyone join hands in a circle and brace yourselves. This could get   
  
a little rough," Setsuna advised.  
  
*********  
  
Nercos paced nervously. Granted he was related to Chaos and granted he was powerful. He was six foot two with   
  
ratty black hair, pale complexion and red eyes. He did know how to use a Naginata and was in fairly good shape, however   
  
he had never been tested in combat. He'd never had a need to actually fight, that's what he had youmas for.  
  
"That fool Malachite has ruined EVERYTHING! Jayd wasn't supposed to come here! I wasn't supposed to have to   
  
fight him!" Necros hissed.   
  
He knew about Weapon Masters. They were trained warriors; skilled in martial arts as well as with their weapons.   
  
But they weren't beserkers, they used fighting as a last resort. They were skilled in diplomacy, philosophy and were well   
  
disiplined. It was for these reasons that Weapon Masters were often dispacted by the Moon Queen to settle disputes and   
  
worked as undercover agents for the Queen. Unfortunately, Necros was pretty sure Lance Jayd would not be coming to   
  
discuss this 'dispute' over tea.  
  
Necros looked to his last three youmas. One was a giant spider, another was a boar looking youma with   
  
monsterous tusks and the third started life as an andaconda. "You three are to keep the Senshi and Princes busy. Kill   
  
them if you must but Sailor Pluto is not to be harmed."  
  
The three youma bowed and disappeared, leaving Necros to his thoughts and his prisoner.  
  
*******  
  
Time travel via Senshi teleport through the time gate seemed to Wraith to be something akin to riding a roller   
  
coaster while going through the spin cycle of a washing machine. Colors shifted, flowed and spun wildly around the group   
  
so fast that the Texan was sure his mind was going to overload trying to deciper what his eyes were tracking. Then with   
  
jarring swiftness they stopped and Wraith who didn't brace himself found himself crumpling to his knees from the impact.   
  
"You really should have listened Wraith," Matt admonished as he looked around. The area they'd landed in looked   
  
like something out of a Salvador Dali painting surrouded by what looked like a hurrcane of shifting colors and images of past   
  
present and future. But it didn't stop there. Other timelines played themselves out as he watched as well.  
  
"Be careful not to fall in there Matt," Lance intoned. "We'd never be able to find when or where you ended up."   
  
It was then that Wraith checked his watch. What he found was that for one it's compass was spinning like a top as   
  
the minute hand first spun forward then reversed motion at a dizzing pace. "What the hell is wrong with this watch!?"  
  
"I'd explain it but I don't think you'd believe it. Here shortly the thing will stop completely," Lance repilied. "Besides,   
  
we have company."  
  
The group looked up in time to see more of the fodder troops along with what looked like living suits of armor. The   
  
suits of armor were exactly that. Armor lost to time that was animated by Necros' slave Sorceress Adept. Once animated   
  
she couldn't control them though.  
  
"Spread out Senshi! This most likely a stalling tactic," Lance growled as he hacked through the nearest of the living   
  
armors.  
  
'What am I doing here?' Wraith mentally growled as he set to work on the Fodder. 'What are any of us doing in this   
  
mess? When this is over, like it or not, we're ALL going home. Lance has proved his point.'  
  
Matt was in warrior's heaven. Never in all his life had he ever DREAMED he'd find himself in a life or death situation   
  
like this. Nor did he ever think he'd enjoy it THIS much. He kicked away the wreckage of some living armor then glanced at   
  
Lance.  
  
Lance and Setsuna stood back to back. Each one defending the other. They didn't just move; they seemed flow,   
  
trading places, switching opponents without missing a stroke of either blade of staff. It was as if they were dancing, not   
  
fighting. The rest of the battlefield was a mess of Oak Evolutions, Flamesnipers, Aqua Rhapsodies, Love and Beauty   
  
Shocks, World Shakings, Deep Submerges and flying youma parts. But for Sailor Pluto and her Prince there was nothing   
  
but each other and the targets before them.  
  
"Keep going! We're almost through!" Lance yell over the din as the dozen made it to a clearing.  
  
********  
  
Arachnia smiled as the dozen heroes came into view. Necros had arranged it so there would be three rings of defense.   
  
The first ring was a battalion of fodder and living suits followed by her. Ring two was the rest of the fodder, some more living   
  
suits and Constrictor, followed by more Living suits and Iron Tusk. If by some miracle the heroes made it past Iron tusk it   
  
would be up to Necros. None of them saw the flaw in the plan.  
  
Lance saw the massive spider first. "Any ideas how to handle this?"  
  
"Divide and Conquer?" offered Raye.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Matt growled.  
  
"Then it's settled. Sailors Moon and Venus. You and Wraith deal with this then catch up!" Lance requested.  
  
The three nodded as the other nine warriors press through into the next ring.  
  
*******  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to leave them alone?" Mercury asked as the battle raged around her.   
  
"No, but this is Lance's show and I trust him," Jupiter answered as more suits fell to their assault.  
  
"It's most likely that at the end of this group there'll be another Youma," Uranus replied as she pulled her Space sword   
  
from a now destroyed Living suit.  
  
"Then it's a game of wear down," Lance hissed. "Necros would have these fodder and suits to wear us down and then a   
  
Youma to take us down afterwards."  
  
"Sounds cowardly to me," Uranus mumbled.  
  
"Indeed it does," Sailor Pluto agreed as she and Saturn smashed through the last of the defending fodder.   
  
Suddenly looming before them was a massive snake. "You will not get passsssst me," It intoned.  
  
"Lance, keep going. We'll handle this," Matt replied as Jupiter and Mercury nodded.  
  
Lance grinned at his friend. "My good fortune smile on you then my friends."  
  
********  
  
Lance and the outers did not waste time going hand to hand with the Battalion of Living suits that waited for them. Once   
  
they passed the big snake it was time for a show of power all their own.  
  
"Celestial Blade Slash!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
"Silence Glaive surprise!"  
  
"Deep Submerge!"  
  
"World Shaking!"  
  
The effect of the five attacks were simply staggering.  
  
**********  
  
The windows of Necros' tower suddenly lit up as hurricane gale shook the tower, pelting it with Living suit shrapnel.  
  
Necros rushed to one of the windows in time to see a mana induced Mushroom cloud blossom in the wastelands   
  
ouside the gate.  
  
"An omen. It has to be," Necros muttered.  
  
"Indeed it is Necros," a cultured voice agreed.  
  
"Chronos!" Necros spat. "What are you doing here! My tower is under attack."  
  
"Why Necros I came to finish our game," Chronos replied, looking hurt.  
  
"Now really isn't a good time," Necros began.  
  
"Nonsense! Now is the best time of all for the End Game," Chronos replied as he placed a Necros shaped peice onto   
  
the game board.  
  
"What are you doing?" Necros replied as his eyes widened.  
  
"Well my peices are attacking YOU aren't they? I will admit I enjoyed our game. It was very much amusing. Still, I will be   
  
glad to be rid of you. And I most sincerely hope my daughter and Lance give me many, many grandchildren," Laughed Chronos.  
  
"You'll pay for this Chronos! I swear you will!"  
  
Chronos' response was merely a mocking smile as he disappeared.  
  
***********  
  
  
  
The dust had just began to settle when the Outers and Lance charged through. The youma at the gate took that moment   
  
to charge as well.   
  
"Keep going you two," Sailor Uranus called as her spacesword clashed with the beast's massive tusks.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lance asked.  
  
"Saturn, Neptune and I will handle this," Uranus snapped. "You save your sister and put an end to this problem!"  
  
"Very well," Lance responded with a nod as he and Sailor Pluto charged the gate.  
  
"On three?" Sailor Pluto suggested as the approached the closed and bolted gate.  
  
"Definitely," Lance replied his blade already crackling with power.  
  
"One....two....three," Sailor Pluto counted.  
  
"Celestial Blade Slash!"  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
  
The massive gate buckled in then exploded into a mass of splinters. Not that the two attckers noticed. They rushed through   
  
the courtyard and up the steps of the tower. They entered the central room on top of the tower where they found Nercros.  
  
"Ah Lance! Welcome! I've been expecting you," Necros replied as he twirled his naginata over his head before snapping it into   
  
a low guard stance. "Say your goodbyes to Sailor Pluto. You won't leave here alive!"  
  
Lance narrowed his eyes as he caught a glimpse of the hooded Sorceress Adept. "We'll see about that."  
  
TBC 


	20. Endgame

Hearts in Time part 20: Endgame  
  
By  
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
Wraith crashed into a nearby pillar after Arachia knocked him   
  
into the air using her massive legs. He winced as he felt at least one   
  
rib give way on impact. He staggeredto his feet and was immediately   
  
steadied by Sailor Venus. So far the battle had not gone well.   
  
Especially when the damn spider began trying to web them to the   
  
pillars for lunch.  
  
"Thanks darling," He mumbled. "How we doing?"  
  
"Better than you probably think," Venus replied.  
  
Wraith looked toward Sailor Moon and was simply stunned.   
  
His first impression was certainly off when it came to her. While it   
  
was clear she probably couldn't match someone like that Amara   
  
woman or Lance in combat skill, she did have courage and more   
  
than a little heart. Still even she couldn't fight that thing alone.  
  
"Let's get back to beating this thing," Wraith growled as he  
  
staggered back toward the fray. 'And when we're done I'm dragging   
  
Lance back home, even if I have to hog tie his ronin ass to do it,"   
  
Wraith mentally promised.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Yes," Wraith replied before both charged back into the   
  
fray.  
  
********  
  
Matt was having a good day. Or at least it seemed like a good   
  
day to him. He was helping make the world a better place, with the help   
  
of his Lady-love and his best buds. Still one thing bothered him.  
  
"If there's one thing I hate more than Calimari," He growled as   
  
he jumped over the Snake youma's squishing tail. "It's snakes!"  
  
So far this monster was proving to be difficult. Neither Mercury's   
  
ice nor his or Jupiter's lightning could hit it. To make things worse, the   
  
anaconda currently was putting the squeeze on Sailor Mercury; effectively   
  
binding her to one of the many pillars that adorned the scenery. Actually   
  
Matt thought that if it wasn't for the things that made this place so damn   
  
creepy, he'd probably like it here.  
  
"We've got to think of something before Mercury gets crushed!"   
  
Jupiter yelled as she jumped over the snake's tail again.  
  
"I'm open to suggestions," Matt answered.  
  
********  
  
Sailor Uranus gritted her teeth as she picked herself up off the   
  
ground. Aside from several bruises and scratches on all the outers, they   
  
were doing surprisingly well. They hadn't killed the youma, but at least   
  
none of them had died.  
  
"This is getting on my nerves," Amara grumbled as the   
  
youma flipped Sailor Saturn, causing her to crash into Sailor   
  
Neptune. "I sincerely hope Lance and Pluto are doing better."  
  
There wasn't much she could do to help either of them   
  
until this monster was dealt with. She sighed, charged up   
  
another World Shaking and waded back into the fray.  
  
  
  
*******  
  
Lance and Necros circled cautiously. Lance could see that   
  
Sailor Pluto wanted to jump in but a slight shake of his head she   
  
stopped. Instead she began slowly inching her way toward   
  
Sorceress Adept. Lance waited a quarter of a circuit before charging   
  
in. Lance slashed only to have his blade met with Necros' naginata   
  
and get the pole end of the weapon in the back of the head. Lance   
  
staggered forward as Nercos twirled bringing the blade around for   
  
what would be a quick beheading. Lance swung around, ducking   
  
down quickly as he brought his blade up to block the attack. Lance   
  
then quickly spun up under Necros' guard to deliver a devistating   
  
uppercut and thus giving himself some time to regain his wits.  
  
"You fight well," Lance replied. "This may very well be my   
  
most dangerous match yet."  
  
"You are skilled," Necros conceded. "But I still have reach   
  
on your pathetic sword!"  
  
With that Necros charged. This was a battle that could only   
  
end one way, with only one of them walking out alive.  
  
*******  
  
"Oh do be careful my brother," Sorceress Adept whispered.  
  
"And just which one is your brother?" Sailor Pluto asked   
  
pointing the business end of her Garnet rod at the chained woman.  
  
"The same one you call husband...Setsuna Meioh," came   
  
the reply.  
  
"Then you must be Lianna."  
  
"Indeed I am and if I could get free I'd gladly help you and   
  
my big brother squash this insect."  
  
"How are these chains made?"  
  
"They won't come off unless Necros dies."  
  
"Then I guess we wait," Setsuna replied. "And we pray that   
  
Lance survives."  
  
******  
  
Sailor Venus was not a happy young woman at the moment.   
  
It was understandable since she was currently webbed to a pillar. It   
  
had been her own fault. She'd dived between the spider and Sailor   
  
Moon. Now here she was trussed up like a Christmas present.   
  
"Somebody get me out of this!" Venus yelled.  
  
Fortunately, the calvary, in the form of Sailor Mars coming   
  
too from passing out shortly after the first wave, arrived.  
  
"Flamesniper!"  
  
As the webbing incinerated Wraith dove in on the offensive   
  
octopede.  
  
"Celestial Backlash!"  
  
Arachnia hissed as four of her legs got sheered off by the   
  
blast of power.  
  
"Sailor Moon! Finish this!" Sailor Mars yelled.  
  
"Right!" Sailor Moon responded. "Moon Gorgeous   
  
Meditation!"  
  
"Nooooo!" Arachnia screamed as she desintagrated.  
  
*******  
  
  
  
Matt Blackheart was not pleased. Not only what this youma   
  
a snake but apparently the person who made it decided to add acid spit  
  
to it's arsenal. As if dodging the tail wasn't enough. Just when he was   
  
about to give up the odds changed in his favor.  
  
"Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
"Flamesniper!"  
  
The arrival of three more scouts and Wraith gave Matt his chance.   
  
He dove at the trapped Sailor Mercury his blade crackling with lightning.   
  
"Jupiter Thunder STRIKE!"  
  
The snake came apart with an ear splitting screech.  
  
"Well done partner," Wraith replied as he held his side.  
  
"You look like Hell Wraith," was Matt's reply.  
  
"Just a couple of broken ribs. I'll live," Wraith panted. "Where's   
  
Lance at?"  
  
"He went ahead to face Necros with the others," Sailor Mercury replied.  
  
"That idiot," Wraith weezed. Broken ribs he was learning were simply   
  
not cool. "Knowing him he'll get himself killed for good this time."  
  
"Have a little more faith in your friend than that," Sailor Jupiter chided.  
  
"Yeah, Lance my be a psycho," Sailor Mars intoned. "But I don't think   
  
he'd do something THAT stupid."  
  
"I hope you're right about that," Wraith sighed.  
  
*********  
  
Necros blocked Lance's slash using the shaft of his naginata. He had to   
  
hand it to Lance Jayd, this was indeed an intense battle. All around them was a   
  
collection of broken furniture including the game table that he'd flipped Lance   
  
through. The battle paused briefly as the two men once again circled. Sailor Pluto   
  
had had enough. She leaped into the air intent on getting the drop on him. What   
  
she got instead as the shaft of the naginata across her ribs.  
  
For Lance things suddenly went into slow motion. The shaft connected   
  
with Sailor Pluto's ribs sending her flying back the direction she'd came and hit   
  
the stone wall with a sickening thud. Suddenly, Lance's vision went red. He saw   
  
the Sorceress Adept go to Sailor Pluto and begin to heal her, confirming who he   
  
suspected she was.   
  
"Okay, that's IT! No more mister nice prince!" Lance roared as he attacked.  
  
Necros staggered back as Lance shifted styles repeatedly, shifting from   
  
linear Kendo strikes to rapid fire thrusts to his own shadow storm fighting style.   
  
Necros' naginata groaned under the strain of the strikes as all Necros could do   
  
at the moment is block and parry. Necros blocked a high slash only to have his   
  
opponent duck low and sweep his feet out from under him. Necros rolled scything   
  
the blade through where Lance's legs should have been only to have his opponent   
  
backflip out of the way. Lance waited for Necros to get to his feet then motioned   
  
him forward. Nercros charged blindly. Lance ducked a high swipe, palming the   
  
back of Necros's head with his free hand. Lance then used that grip to drive   
  
Necros first face first through an oak cabinet and into the wall behind it. Necros   
  
responded with a mana blast that sent Lance flying.   
  
"Hmm, guess I'd better get serious," Necros grumbled as he wiped at his   
  
now bloodied face. a cold smile appeared on his face as he moved in on Lance.  
  
********   
  
"That was not wise," Lianna scolded as she used her magic and healed   
  
Sailor Pluto's wounds.  
  
"Now you tell me," Sailor Pluto grumbled. "Any way you can help   
  
Lance?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I could try."  
  
"Then do it!"  
  
"O-okay," Lianna stammered. She slowly rose to her feet slowly calling   
  
upon her elemental and spirit magics.  
  
*******  
  
Sailor Uranus winced as she staggered to her feet. In an attempt to save   
  
Sailor Neptune she'd dove in between her and the youma. For her reward it had   
  
hooked her with it's tusks and smashed her straight into the tower's outer wall.   
  
Idly the Sky Senshi looked over her should only to see that she'd definitely   
  
made an impression- right into the wall. She carefully turned to survey the scene   
  
around her. The ground was pitted with smoking craters and the vrious pillars and   
  
twisting trees that had dotted the wasteland were now shattered, smoldering   
  
wreckage. Looking to Neptune and Saturn she could see that both were hurt   
  
and tired. The Youma however seemed to only a little winded and a lot annoyed.  
  
"What is it going to take to put this thing away!?" Uranus roared in   
  
frustration.  
  
"More than you got," The youma hissed. It lower it's head and lined up for   
  
a charge that would either impale the sky senshi or at the very best gore her badly   
  
enough to take her out of the fight. Unknown to it the three he was attacking was   
  
about to get a lot of help.  
  
"Oak Evolution!" Came Jupiter's voice as the monster was staggered by   
  
a flurry of oak leaves.  
  
"Aqua Rhapsody!" Came another voice as the icy attack rooted the beast   
  
in place.  
  
"Flamesniper!" Came Mars's voice.  
  
"Celestial Backlash!" Responded an distinctly male voice as the fire and   
  
lash attacks sheared away the tusks.  
  
Sailor Uranus saw her chance. In one swift motion she drew her spacesword   
  
and leapt toward her foe. "Spacesword....Blaster!"  
  
The youma roared in rage and pain as it disappeared.  
  
"I'm glad to see you all made it," Uranus panted as Sailor Saturn set about   
  
healing Wraith's broken ribs.  
  
"It wasn't easy," Mars replied. "I just wish I'd seen the youma that knocked   
  
me out earlier."  
  
"Don't worry about it too much," Neptune replied. "I took care of it."  
  
"Where's Lance?" Wraith growled.  
  
Before anyone could speak there came an intense rush of wind. The   
  
gale force torrent blew past the assembled heroes only to be pulled into the top   
  
room of the tower. Seconds later there came a loud explosion.  
  
"Nevermind," Wraith sighed. "I think I know where to find him."  
  
**********  
  
Sailor Pluto braced herself as Lianna worked her magic. A gale force   
  
wind had gathered about her as she chanted with her eyes closed. All in all it   
  
was an impressive sight.  
  
"Winds of the land gather to me and submit to my will. Wind blade!"   
  
Lianna called out as the gale shaped itself into an arc of deadly force and flew   
  
at Necros.   
  
Necros felt the wind current coming at him but moved too late to block   
  
it properly. He managed to deflect most of the attack, only recieving a slash from   
  
sholder to shoulder. The deflected attack however left an impressive hole from the   
  
floor to the ceiling along one side of the tower. Necros staggered forward toward   
  
Lianna.  
  
"You ungreatful little harlot!" he hissed. "I raised you, taught you and took   
  
care of you and this is how you treat me!" With that he powered up an attack of his   
  
own.  
  
"Oh no you don't," Sailor Pluto responed. "Dead Scream!"  
  
Necros took the shot on the shoulder spinning him in a half circle, his eyes   
  
shut in pain. He opened his eyes in time to realize that he'd committed a fatal error:   
  
he'd taken his eyes off his main opponent. behind him he could hear Lianna chant.   
  
Out the corner of of his eye he could see Sailor Pluto preparing another attack and   
  
in front of him he saw Lance Jayd with his glowing blade. There was onkly one way   
  
this battle could end, and it was not in his favor.  
  
As if on cue the three attacked as one.  
  
"Soul Razor!" Called Lianna as she sent a blade of pure mana at Necros's back.  
  
From the Side came Pluto's voice and her mana attack. "Dead Scream!"  
  
Lance Jayd leaped forward bringing his blade into a downward strike. "Celestial   
  
Blade Slash!"  
  
Necros screamed in agony as the three attacks hit all at once. The result was   
  
him exploding, the power release being enough to explode the roof off the tower.  
  
*********  
  
Wraith and the others made it to the new roof of the tower just as Lance removed   
  
the chains from Sorceress Adept's wrists. She rubbed her wrists a few times experimentally   
  
as feeling began to come back into them. After over six thousand years she was free again.   
  
Slowly, almost experimentally she pulled back her hood.  
  
Lance for the first time got a look at his twin. She had cascading sandy blonde hair   
  
that framed her oval shaped face perfectly. She had grey-blue eyes over a pert nose. Her lips   
  
where full, almost pouty. Combined with her athletic figure, Lance was pretty sure any man he   
  
knew would be taken with her. Without another thought he pulled her into a tight embrace, tears   
  
rolling down his cheeks. "At last we're together, sister."  
  
Lianna smiled as she began to tear up as well. "I've waited so long for this moment," she   
  
replied. "Thank you. And than you too Sailor Scouts."  
  
There was a chorus of your welcomes and the two siblings parted.  
  
"So what now?" Lianna asked.  
  
"Now," Lance replied. "We go home."  
  
To be Concluded. 


	21. The Return Home

I don't own Sailor Moon. Takeuchi-sama does. I Don't own Matt   
  
Blackheart either, he owns himself and I had to ask to borrow him.   
  
Lance Jayd and Wraith Wills belong to me please ask me before   
  
borrowing them, I'm a nice guy so I'll probably let you borrow them so  
  
long as you give me credit for them.  
  
Hearts in Time: The Return Home  
  
by   
  
Lance the Flamesniper  
  
They were in the alley again. Where it all began. Wraith found   
  
that somehow ironic. Necros was defeated. Lance had found his dream   
  
girl. Matt and Lita had gotten together. Now Wraith had to make them   
  
part again. He didn't want to, he hated to think he had to. But yet the   
  
more he thought about it, the clearer it became that they just couldn't   
  
stay.  
  
"Here we are..." Wraith said.  
  
"Yes," Lance intoned from his spot at the side of Setsuna; he   
  
completed his quest and had his happy ending- complete with marriage   
  
and reuniting with his long lost twin. In Wraith's opinion, his would be the   
  
hardest mind to change. Deep down he still didn't think it was right to,   
  
but he HAD to. The more he kept repeating that thought, he was sure that   
  
eventually he'd even believe it.  
  
"I guess this is goodbye," Matt added as Lita leaned her head on   
  
his shoulder.  
  
"Do you really have to go Wraith?" Mina asked her eyes tearing   
  
up slightly.  
  
"It's what needs to be done," Wraith sighed. "So how do we do this?   
  
Another spell off the Internet?"  
  
"Not this time," Setsuna said as she and Lance bowed their heads,   
  
the symbol for Pluto appearing on their brows. There was a flash and the   
  
portal opened.  
  
"Okay! Let's go home!" Wraith said grabbing his friends' hands...  
  
Only to find them not moving.   
  
"Come on Guys! We got to go home!" Wraith pleaded.  
  
"But Wraith," Lance began."I am home."  
  
"No you aren't! Your home is on the other side of that portal!"  
  
"The only thing on the other side of that portal is loneliness and my   
  
death. I will not go back."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wraith asked.  
  
"If I go back, I die. It's just that simple."  
  
"That's Bull man!"  
  
"My soul belongs here, Wraith. I was meant to be here. I was meant   
  
to be with Setsuna. If I go back all the power I've absorbed from those attacks   
  
will kill me," Lance replied. "Besides I have a sister that I should have spent a   
  
lifetime with that I want to get to know."  
  
"Fine. Matt let's go," Wraith sighed.  
  
"Me? I ain't going anywhere. I like it here!"  
  
"WHAT?" Wraith shrieked. "Okay Lance I can understand, as far as   
  
friends go he's always been out there. But you always struck me as sane!"  
  
"I also always struck you as single."  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"Well now I'm not. I'm in love with Lita and I'm staying here!"  
  
"The Hell you are!"  
  
"Wraith," Lance began. "I told you before I wouldn't be going back."  
  
"I know that. But..," Wraith began.   
  
  
  
Wraith never got to finish as Matt hit him in the back of the head with his   
  
butt of his sword...  
  
*******  
  
"....And so I awoke, alone on that baseball field in the middle of the night.   
  
Lance had sent me back to the exact second we left, just like he promised he   
  
would. No one ever found out what happened to Matt or Lance. I can only imagine   
  
they're still there with their beloved ones. Days turned into weeks, weeks into   
  
months. Then one day, I sat down and wrote a story. A story about a time; a story   
  
about a place, a story about people. A story of four lonely hearts in time. Above all,   
  
a story about love..." Wraith sighed as he hit the save button. That was the end of   
  
the tale but then as someone told him once, no story REALLY ends it just gives   
  
birth to new beginnings. He wondered if his part in this adventure was really over as   
  
well and about what his future held. Idly he wondered about Mina and maybe finding   
  
a way back once he'd kept his promise. This tale SHOULD do that.   
  
  
  
In his mind he knew that no one would believe him, but at the same time it   
  
was his story and he knew it happened. That, for now, was enough.   
  
THE END....Or is it?  
  
This story is dedicated to:  
  
Silent Messiah- my caring lady love and a source of eternal support.  
  
Kittylynne- probably my biggest fan and one of my favorite Authors.  
  
All the other people who've ever encouraged me while I worked on this- thank   
  
you for your support and encouragement!  
  
We take our dreams, our fantasies  
  
With pen and ink, we shape to please  
  
With heart and soul we create  
  
And toil away until hours late  
  
But nothing beats the way it feels  
  
When we see our dreams become real  
  
It may be just an opinion, but I say.  
  
That feeling is a gift,  
  
A reward for a writer's way. 


End file.
